irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
The Growing Stupidity
Summary LIR,Lurk,and a few inmates try to escape the looney bin. Will they escape? No. (This takes place after Trial from Hell and before The UNIverse) Transcript *kay * *one day in the Looney Bin* * *LIR and Lurk are in the same cell, which is padded* *8:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGRRAUGHHNHHHG *8:16LIRLIRLIR: I don't understand why you don't like being in this place. It's the only building I know of with rooms that are almost entirely fluffy. *LIR: *starts jumping on the padded floor, bouncing everywhere* *LIR: Wheee!!! *LIR: *eventually crashes into Lurk* * *LIR: Are you just going to grunt the whole time we're here? *LIR: *walks up to Lurk and observes him* *LIR: You've never staid still this long. *LIR: Or is it stood? I don't care, you're not moving and that's not normal *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *8:37Long Time(is Lurk going to respond? *8:37LIRLIRsorry for the silence, mario *we're having a discussion about the dependence day *8:38Long Time(why? *8:39LIRLIRlurk cant think *because the discussion was never resolved beforehand *8:39Long Time(like there isn't really any need considering the dependence day RP is done (however the post dependence day isn't, but that's not the point- *8:39LIRLIRwe cannot continue the rp until lurk can think *8:39Mysteriousjillguy( Uh no *8:40LIRLIRso you can think now?) *8:40Mysteriousjillguy( We were just talking about RP ideas..n stuff *( Thinking doesn't matter. *8:40LIRLIR(so we can continue now?) *8:40Mysteriousjillguy( Well,the discussion is solved,so yes. *8:41LIRLIRLIR: *pokes Lurk* *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:THis place is HORRIBLE! Who knows what horrifying things they have planned for us! *8:42Long Time(also I was thinking, could we cut Vax out of the dependence day RP? he came in near the end of part 1; I'm not trying to be mean or anything but he never comes on... and if we don't cut him out part 2 will take forever to finish due to his constant absence) *8:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Behind these cushioned walls lies a horrible fate of unspeakable DOOM *8:42LIRLIRLIR: I thought they just put us in a padded cell like this one and give us free food! *(there is a part 2?( *8:42Mysteriousjillguy( WEll,that might be rude. *8:42Long Time(lurk *8:42Mysteriousjillguy( We should ask him first.. *8:42Long Time(he literally had like five lines *(and he never comes on *8:43LIRLIRLIR: BEHIND them, Lurk. Not here. *8:43Mysteriousjillguy( Still though,we should atleast ask first.. *8:43Long Time(yeah, so we'll have to wait a month and a half just to ask him? *(we'll probably forget about it by the next time he arrives. *8:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:They'll probably give us STRAIGHTJACKETS covered in mold! Or uhh...BRAIN WASHING...stuff *( We should ask Vax before cutting him out. *( Doing it without his consent would be rude and probably get him angry.. *8:44Long Time(well it's his fault for never coming on *8:44YourFavoriteFangirl(..No it isn't *8:44Mysteriousjillguy( Vax will be back eventually. *8:44YourFavoriteFangirl(He's actually got a very busy life *8:45Long Time(unless he's busy, then i'd understand *8:45YourFavoriteFangirl(Like Vex. *8:45Long Time(oh, alright *8:45LIRLIRLIR: *rips a panel off the padded wall and pulls out a five-foot metal centipede thing that is limp* *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *A metal bracelet on LIR's right arm suddenly glows,shocking him* * *Another bracelet on Lurk's arm activates as well* *Lurk:GGHDHFFGHJTFDTHGGSFDGFDHFCYHFDGFHNGTFTHGF *8:47LIRLIRLIR: AAAAAAASHGFBERUIH *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *The shocking stops* *Lurk:*Stumbles,covered in burns* *Lurk:We can't use any of our gadgets here without them knowing..they have cameras.. *Lurk:They even took my dolls. *Eye twitch* *8:49LIRLIRLIR: *shakes the metal centipede with a goofy smile* *8:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:It's a good thing I installed a sharp,painful robotic exoskeleton in the dolls. Now they'll come to our rescue! *8:49LIRLIRLIR: *gives the centipede thing to Lurk* *8:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out a remote that says "THIS IS NOT A BUTTON" on the back in marker* *Lurk:*presses it* * *THe screams of nearby guards is heard* *Lurk:Heh heh.. *8:51LIRLIRLIR: *jabs the centipede thing into the wall and leaves it stuck in the wall * * *8:52Mysteriousjillguy *Three skinny skeleton looking robots run over to the cell,with clawed hands and pointy feet,their torso is inside ripped up fionna dolls* *Lurk:SET US FREE! *8:53LIRLIRLIR: *stares at them* *8:54Mysteriousjillguy *The skeleton robots look at each other and then at Lurk* *Lurk:*blinks* * *The robots slide through the energy bars in the cell and then jump on Lurk,attacking him* *Lurk:GAURGGHH! WAIT! NOOO! *Lurk:*Horrible screaming* *8:55LIRLIRLIR: *pulls them off and ties them up with the metal centipede* *8:55Mysteriousjillguy *The robots struggle,angry* *8:56LIRLIRLIR: *breaks off one of their fingers and eats it* *8:56MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh..maybe they still remember the banana and jelly incident... * *Lurk and LIR's bracelets begin to glow again* *8:57LIRLIRLIR: HANFFFFFFSHd *8:57Mysteriousjillguy *It activates* *Lurk:GAURTHGDFHGJFTGHGG GACCHHKACCHHKACCHACGRGGHK * *Lurk flails on the ground in pain* *8:58LIRLIRLIR: ANGhsgdrudhgSFHAHGJgakhwg *(brb) *8:58Mysteriousjillguy *The bracelets stop* *( Ok) *( t *( testing if chat froze *9:01LIRLIRBack *LIR: I taste pennies *LIRLIR has left the chat. *9:03YourFavoriteFangirl(..i misread that as something else *(does that make me a horrible person *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:04LIRLIR( I don't know ) *9:04Long Time(don't worry (i misread it too *9:05YourFavoriteFangirl(oh ok good *(i was about to ask if lir was gay *9:05Mysteriousjillguy( Back *9:05YourFavoriteFangirl(lirxlurk *9:05Mysteriousjillguy( no- *9:05YourFavoriteFangirl(otp *9:06LIRLIR(Lol ) *LIR: Now what? *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *9:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..Uhh.. * *Lurk pokes a burn on his head* *Lurk:Owie. * *A robotic growling is heard* *9:10LIRLIRLIR: *looks around* *9:10MysteriousjillguyA Dermis Prowler Security Droid is at the cell gate* * *The energy bars in the cell shutoff* *Lurk:Huh? Wait-FREEDOM! * *Lurk jumps onto the droid* *9:11LIRLIRLIR: Wat? *LIR: *follows* *9:12Mysteriousjillguy *A tentacle comes out of a panel on the droid,wrapping around them both* *9:12Long Time(for some reason I want somebody to draw lirxlurk (they'd be a great couple-*shot* *9:12Mysteriousjillguy *It tightens* *(*holding a gun* *9:13LIRLIRLIR: SQUID! *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( *runs* oLo *Lurk:Grghhkk...my organs.. *Lurk:Ack! *Cracking noises* *9:13YourFavoriteFangirl(ill get misty to draw it- *9:13Mysteriousjillguy *The droid hovers down the hall* *( no- *9:14YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *9:15Long Time(yes *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *It turns right quickly,jerking Lurk and LIR to the left* *it turns to the right* *9:15Long Time(no, better yet make a comic series on it *9:15Mysteriousjillguyright* *( nO *9:15Long Time(with 50 seasons *9:15LIRLIRLIR: Wee! *9:16Mysteriousjillguy *The robot speeds down the hall,toward a giant,closed,metal door* * *The door opens and the robot throws them in the room* *9:17LIRLIRLIR: Where are we? *9:17YourFavoriteFangirl(ill make a manga of it- *9:17Mysteriousjillguy( call 911 *( now *9:17Long Time(yes miz, yes *9:17YourFavoriteFangirl("lurk is my sempai volume 1" *9:17Long Time(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *9:18 *9:23LIRLIRLIR: Okay, seriously, why are we here? *9:23Mysteriousjillguy *The room is actually a large cafeteria,TVs with smiley faces are everywhere* * *Tons of other insane inmates are in the room* *9:24 *9:26Mysteriousjillguytake her from zik* *( yes *9:27YourFavori *9:27LIRLIRLIR: FOOD! *runs to the cafeteria line* *9:28Mysteriousjillguy( *meanwhile,in a parallel universe*-NOPE. Not even for me- *9:29Long Time(back *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( So uh *( There are inmates now..make a character..tufjgbm *9:29LIRLIRLIR: *already has food* *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( ____ the insane irken who _____ got _____ by_____and that's how he/she went insane-) *Lurk:e_o * *A droid is behind a metal counter,serving food* *9:30Long Time(I'll just bring vok in, he'll be disguised as an inmate or something *9:30Mysteriousjillguy *An Irken guard pushes Lurk into the lunch line* *Lurk:Gngh! * *Lurk gets a tray and looks at the food* * *A sign on the wall says "Our food is completely safe. Warning:Beware of intestinal rupture and discarded metal shrapnel."* *Lurk:*whistles* *Lurk:*looks at the food* *9:33LIRLIRLIR: Let's go find a place to sit. *9:34Mysteriousjillguy *The food is mostly piles of horrible unidentified sludge with the horrible,disgusting stench of monkey shavings* *Lurk:Uh.. *Lurk:I'll eat my own food. * *Lurk takes out a candy bar* * *The droid screams* "UNIDENTIFIED FOOD DETECTED. DEPLOYING LAZER CANNONS" * *Lazers fire at Lurk,screaming is heard* *9:35LIRLIRLIR: *eating food while watching this* *9:36MysteriousjillguyElderly Alien:GAUGHH! Pipe down ya ugly frickin frackin peep poopin weenie pig wippa snapper! * *Lurk sits at the table LIR is at* * *Smoke comes from his head,he's covered in burns* *Lurk:=_= *9:37YourFavoriteFangir *9:37MysteriousjillguElderly Alien:Gergh. It's one of those stoopid spiky headed kids. Always signin on meh radio with their highpitched voices. *9:37 *9:38LIRLIRLIR: *continues eating as though this has happened every day of his life* *9:38 *9:39Long TimeVok: *Disguised as an inmate* *Walks up from behind to lurk* Vok: *Starts petting lurk's head* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirl(legitimate screenshot guys *9:39LIRLIR *There is an alien across from LIR* *9:3 *9:41elderly alien:Meerrphh eegughh..neeggh *Elderly alien:Welp,looks like my cybernetic heart is malfunctioning. *9:42LIRLIRAlien: Wo los hi? *9:42Mysteriousjillguy *The alien explodes in a small fireball,somehow not causing damage to anything nearby whatsoever* *Lurk:.... *9:43LIRLIRLIR: I don't speak your language *9:43Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk continues eating a candy bar snuk to the table,undisturbed* *9:43Long Time(lurk *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:*turns around at Vok* *9:43Long Time(oh ok *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Your hands should be bleeding now. *9:44LIRLIRAlien: NNNNNNNNN *takes the candy bar from Lurk and eats it whole* *9:44Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's hair feels like a pile of knives and needles* *9:44Long Time(his hands wouldn't be bleeding- *Vok: Your head is so waaarm. *9:45Mysteriousjillguy( spiky hair joke hhhh- *9:45Long Time(nO *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(sanic hai *(r *9:45Mysteriousjillguy(*plottwist* lurk is actuli a hedgehog *9:45YourFavoriteFangirl(gasp *9:46LIRLIRAlien: Brit kip do hes! *finishes eating Lurk's candy bar* *9:46Long Time(sanic da hedhoog has posussud lurkuchan's hair *(plottwiust!1!1!1!11 *9:46YourFavoriteFangirl(lurkuchan *(yes *9:47Long Time(beust spelliong sinc 1998 *9:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:DO NOT EAT MY FOOD! *Lurk:*Takes out a sandwich* *9:47Long TimeVok: Mind if I sit next to you, friend? *9:47LIRLIRLIR: This guy did. *points to the alien* *9:47Mysteriousjillguy *A burnt irken with a cybernetic mask sits at the table* * *His face is mangled* * *Along with his body* *Irken:Hey,you're that insane irken from da news. *9:48LIRLIRLIR: Did you bring a candy bar too? *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh..Yes....well.. *Lurk:I kind of hate this place along with you,so uh- *Irken:Lurk what is that. *Lurk:Uh...Sure..person..come sit. *Talking to Vok* * *Irken points to the sandwich* *9:49Long TimeVok: *Sits down next to Lurk* *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:That is a sandwich. *Irken:Can I eat it? *9:50LIRLIRLIR: *squirrel voice* SAMMITCH *9:50Long TimeVok: Sandviches are delicious. *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR,along with others have asked this Irkus forsaken question to everything and the answer is no. *9:50LIRLIRLIR: Oh, hey, Book *(Darn. Auto. Correct.) *9:51MysteriousjillguyIrken:Ok,I'ma gonna eat it. *Speaking with microsoft sam esque voice* *9:52LIRLIRLIR: Oh, hey, Vok. Did you finally get to your perfect home? *9:52Long Time(he's disguised- *9:52LIRLIR(I know) *9:52MysteriousjillguyIrken2:You know,in my day we got our gun ammo from heated metal parts,not fancy plasma. *9:52Long Time(How would Lir know? *(that he's actually vok *9:52LIRLIR(Bio electricity manipulator ) *9:53MysteriousjillguyIrken2:Did I ever tell you the story of how I visited my great great great great great great great- *(You mean he can tell from his DNA or something? *9:53LIRLIR(No, through his memories) *9:54Mysteriousjillguy( wat *9:54YourFavoriteFangirl(that reference tho lurk *9:54LIRLIR(He's reading his mind.) *9:54Mysteriousjillguy( I'm pretty sure Vok altered his voice and everything recognizable except DNA *( And oh- *9:54Long Time(since when when did Lir have that *9:54Mysteriousjillguy( LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Well *9:55Mysteriousjillguy" He also has his most prized posession, the Bioelectricity Manipulator, capable of altering the electricity in a living thing's brain, allowing utter mind control. " *9:55LIRLIR(Since forever, he just rarely uses it.) *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Looks like Zik isnt the only mindreader here *9:55Long Time(oh *9:55Mysteriousjillguy *LIR's tray is licked clean* *9:56LIRLIRLIR: FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD *9:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:They don't serve eighths here LIR- *9:57LIRLIRLIR: *beast roar* FOOOOOOOOOD *9:57Long TimeVok: *ignores Lir* So, how has life been lately vellow inmate? (totally legit accent good job vok) *(totally believable *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:Will you shut up already LIR- *Drunk Irken at the end of the table:vunlh<,shbv﻿ *chugging wine* *9:59Long Time(yes totally *9:59MysteriousjillguyDepressed Irken at table:*facepalm* *9:59LIRLIRLIR: *pounces on the drunk Irken and begins to eat him* *10:00Long Time(oh *10:00Mysteriousjillguyirken2:GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT- *Lurk:Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up. *10:01LIRLIRLIR: FOOOD FOOD FOOD *10:01MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Why can't I eat it? *Lurk:It's mine. *Mask Irken:Why? *Lurk:Please don't. *10:01 *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *Two irkens in the back have random posters of Charlie Sheen on their faces* *10:02LIRLIRLIR: FOOOOD! *10:02MysteriousjillguyPoster Irken:I think we're WINNING the game. *this game* *Poster Irken 2:.....*slow clap* ( ) *Lurk:*holding head* Happy place happy place happy place happy place *10:03LIRLIRLIR: FOOD *10:03Long Time(wow lurk sure is taking a long time to respond to vok- *10:03MysteriousjillguyIrken:*pokes Vok* *10:04Long TimeVok: Yes...? *10:04LIRLIRLIR: FOOD. *10:04MysteriousjillguyOld irken:Great great-I mean very old,friend Jibbles the third who invented the eletronic pocket that made....ten irken lives better but then caused him to go bankrupt. *10:04YourFavoriteFangirl(jibbles *10:05Mysteriousjillguy(Jib's cousin- *10:05YourFavoriteFangirl(no jib is a descendant *(plot twist *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( jib is jib's descendant of jib *10:05Long Time(jibby *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( *INCEPTION DUN* *10:05YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *(jibhoten *10:06LIRLIRLIR: FOOOOOOOOD *10:06MysteriousjillguyDrunk Irken:vunlh<,shbv﻿ *chugging wine,unaware that LIR is eating him alive* *Old irken:In the planet of Booztitark 4- * *Mask irken punches the old Irken* *10:07Long TimeVok: ...Kould you respond to me, friend? *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Shut up. *Kicks old irken* *10:07LIRLIR *soon he is entirely gone* *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Lurk. *Lurk:....WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! E_O *10:07YourFavoriteFangirl(either vok is russian or transylvanian *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:....I ate the sandwich. *10:08LIRLIRLIR: *returns and sits by Lurk, covered in other *10:08Long Time(i was going for russian- *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *10:08LIRLIR *Irken blood* *10:08Long Time(i'm glad at least somebody recognized it *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(guess vok isnt a vampire then- *10:08Long Time(he's 2cool4vampires *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:.........I am going to brutally murder you- *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is a vampire *(uwotm811!! *10:08Mysteriousjillguy *The masked irken runs away,flailing arms and waddling* *Lurk:Uh ok...So...Um...Vok.. * *IRKEN GUY *10:09Long Time(bruh he's totally team jacob *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *10:09Long Time(he dun like edward *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..who are you? *10:09LIRLIR *LIR is panting and smiling a little too widely* *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(now im imagining menami as bella and zeerk as jacob and zik as edward *(thank *10:09Long Time(lurk: *asks who he is* *says his name in question*| oh, okay lurk- *(in the* *10:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh.. * *The drunk irken falls over,stilling chugging,yet bleeding horribly* *10:11Long TimeVok: Vell, my name is Yotiv. *10:11LIRLIR *some Irkens at the table stare at LIR or slide further away* *10:11Mysteriousjillguy *The depressed irken bangs his head on the table* *Lurk:Yotiv..? *Lurk:That name is STOOPID. * *Lurk twitches* *10:11LIRLIRLIR: OH, LEFTOVERS! *crawls over to him and continues eating him* *10:12YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk doesnt like mother russia *10:12Long TimeVok: Vhat? You don't like my name? *Vok: And vhat is your name? *10:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:It just sounds werid. *Lurk:My name is Lurk. *Lurk:And are you an Irken..? *10:13Long TimeVok: HAHAHAHA I've never heard of a stupider name! *Vok: Vhat a barrel of laughs. *10:13LIRLIR *soon the drunk Irken is entirely consumed* *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:MY NAME REPRESENTS MY ABILITY TO LURK AROUND MY STINKY ENEMIES AND CAUSE FEAR IN THEIR INTERNAL ORGANS! GGHHGAUGH YEAAH! *10:14Long TimeVok: Vhatever, your name sounds like ze brand of baby food. *10:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah well..yours sounds like..a brand of.....MOTOR OIL! *Lurk:HA! *10:15YourFavoriteFangirl(vok sounds more transylvanian than russian- *(that's how count talks- *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk stands on the table and pelvic thrusts,high pitched happy music plays* *10:15LIRLIRLIR: *returns and sits by Lurk, still covered in Irken blood* I couldn't find a fridge here to keep him from spoiling. Oh well. *10:15MysteriousjillguyDepressed Irken:What is wrong with you people. *10:16Long Time(well, the way russians and transylvanias talk are very simmilar *(similar* *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(true *10:16MysteriousjillguyDepres Irken:We live in a tyrannical civilization led by two tall idiots,why are you all so happy? *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(well if vok actually talks like that then i still see him as freinds with count- *10:16Long Time(yes *(they'll be bffs *(totally *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(omf *10:17Long Time(they will make friendship necklaces *10:17MysteriousjillguyRobot:DISRESPECT DETECTED. *10:17LIRLIRLIR: If you're so sad, I can book you for being devoured. *10:17MysteriousjillguyRobot:ELIMATE. ELIMINATE. * *THe robot zaps the depressed Irken* *10:17LIRLIRLIR: Oops. Oh well. *10:17MysteriousjillguyIrken:GAURGGHHHH *10:18Long Time(brb *LIR: *pounces on the drunk Irken and begins to eat him* *10:00Long Time(oh *10:00Mysteriousjillguyirken2:GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT- *Lurk:Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up. *10:01LIRLIRLIR: FOOOD FOOD FOOD *10:01MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Why can't I eat it? *Lurk:It's mine. *Mask Irken:Why? *Lurk:Please don't. *10:01LIRLIRLIR: *eats the sandwich* *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *Two irkens in the back have random posters of Charlie Sheen on their faces* *10:02LIRLIRLIR: FOOOOD! *10:02MysteriousjillguyPoster Irken:I think we're WINNING the game. *this game* *Poster Irken 2:...*slow clap* *Lurk:*holding head* Happy place happy place happy place happy place *10:03LIRLIRLIR: FOOD *10:03Long Time(wow lurk sure is taking a long time to respond to vok- *10:03MysteriousjillguyIrken:*pokes Vok* *10:04Long TimeVok: Yes...? *10:04LIRLIRLIR: FOOD. *10:04MysteriousjillguyOld irken:Great great-I mean very old,friend Jibbles the third who invented the eletronic pocket that made....ten irken lives better but then caused him to go bankrupt. *10:04YourFavoriteFangirl(jibbles *10:05Mysteriousjillguy(Jib's cousin- *10:05YourFavoriteFangirl(no jib is a descendant *(plot twist *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( jib is jib's descendant of jib *10:05Long Time(jibby *10:05Mysteriousjillguy( *INCEPTION DUN* *10:05YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *(jibhoten *10:06LIRLIRLIR: FOOOOOOOOD *10:06MysteriousjillguyDrunk Irken:vunlh<,shbv﻿ *chugging wine,unaware that LIR is eating him alive* *Old irken:In the planet of Booztitark 4- * *Mask irken punches the old Irken* *10:07Long TimeVok: ...Kould you respond to me, friend? *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Shut up. *Kicks old irken* *10:07LIRLIR *soon he is entirely gone* *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:Lurk. *Lurk:....WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?! E_O *10:07YourFavoriteFangirl(either vok is russian or transylvanian *10:07MysteriousjillguyMask Irken:....I ate the sandwich. *10:08LIRLIRLIR: *returns and sits by Lurk, covered in other *10:08Long Time(i was going for russian- *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *10:08LIRLIR *Irken blood* *10:08Long Time(i'm glad at least somebody recognized it *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(guess vok isnt a vampire then- *10:08Long Time(he's 2cool4vampires *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:.........I am going to brutally murder you- *10:08YourFavoriteFangirl(zik is a vampire *(uwotm811!! *10:08Mysteriousjillguy *The masked irken runs away,flailing arms and waddling* *Lurk:Uh ok...So...Um...Vok.. * *IRKEN GUY *10:09Long Time(bruh he's totally team jacob *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(oH *10:09Long Time(he dun like edward *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:So uh..who are you? *10:09LIRLIR *LIR is panting and smiling a little too widely* *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(now im imagining menami as bella and zeerk as jacob and zik as edward *(thank *10:09Long Time(lurk: *asks who he is* *says his name in question*| oh, okay lurk- *(in the* *10:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh.. * *The drunk irken falls over,stilling chugging,yet bleeding horribly* *10:11Long TimeVok: Vell, my name is Yotiv. *10:11LIRLIR *some Irkens at the table stare at LIR or slide further away* *10:11Mysteriousjillguy *The depressed irken bangs his head on the table* *Lurk:Yotiv..? *Lurk:That name is STOOPID. * *Lurk twitches* *10:11LIRLIRLIR: OH, LEFTOVERS! *crawls over to him and continues eating him* *10:12YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk doesnt like mother russia *10:12Long TimeVok: Vhat? You don't like my name? *Vok: And vhat is your name? *10:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:It just sounds werid. *Lurk:My name is Lurk. *Lurk:And are you an Irken..? *10:13Long TimeVok: HAHAHAHA I've never heard of a stupider name! *Vok: Vhat a barrel of laughs. *10:13LIRLIR *soon the drunk Irken is entirely consumed* *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:MY NAME REPRESENTS MY ABILITY TO LURK AROUND MY STINKY ENEMIES AND CAUSE FEAR IN THEIR INTERNAL ORGANS! GGHHGAUGH YEAAH! *10:14Long TimeVok: Vhatever, your name sounds like ze brand of baby food. *10:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah well..yours sounds like..a brand of.....MOTOR OIL! *Lurk:HA! *10:15YourFavoriteFangirl(vok sounds more transylvanian than russian- *(that's how count talks- *10:15Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk stands on the table and pelvic thrusts,high pitched happy music plays* *10:15LIRLIRLIR: *returns and sits by Lurk, still covered in Irken blood* I couldn't find a fridge here to keep him from spoiling. Oh well. *10:15MysteriousjillguyDepressed Irken:What is wrong with you people. *10:16Long Time(well, the way russians and transylvanias talk are very simmilar *(similar* *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(true *10:16MysteriousjillguyDepres Irken:We live in a tyrannical civilization led by two tall idiots,why are you all so happy? *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(well if vok actually talks like that then i still see him as freinds with count- *10:16Long Time(yes *(they'll be bffs *(totally *10:17YourFavoriteFangirl(omf *10:17Long Time(they will make friendship necklaces *10:17MysteriousjillguyRobot:DISRESPECT DETECTED. *10:17LIRLIRLIR: If you're so sad, I can book you for being devoured. *10:17MysteriousjillguyRobot:ELIMATE. ELIMINATE. * *THe robot zaps the depressed Irken* *10:17LIRLIRLIR: Oops. Oh well. *10:17MysteriousjillguyIrken:GAURGGHHHH *10:18Long Time(brb *10:19LIRLIRLIR: So, what do you say? *10:19Mysteriousjillguy( Wait fer merio *( The Growing Stupidity ) *10:20LIRLIR( k. Miz, are you going to join?) *10:20Mysteriousjillguy( Parody name of certain rp- *10:20YourFavoriteFangirl(And I may in a bit- Wow Lurk XD * *Intercom:Lunch time is now over. *Intercom: Proceede to the physic discussion room or prepare to be shocked horribly in your eye sockets. *10:36Long TimeVok: Zat does not sound pleasant, lets get a move on veakling. *10:36Mysteriousjillguy *Dermis Prowler Security Droids come out of panels on the floor* *10:36Long Timelet's* *10:36LIRLIRLIR: *follows* *10:36Mysteriousjillguy *The droids push the inmates toward a rusty metal hatch door* * *The door opens,revealing a hall* *10:37Long TimeVok: *Walks towards the physic discussion room* *10:38Mysteriousjillguy *Hollow metal cylinders come out of the floor,covering them all* * *The cylinders retract back into the floor,everyone instantly has a straightjacket esque uniform* *Lurk:GURGH! This clothes is HORRIBLE! *Lurk:...Kinda looks like what Draxx wears.. * *A door opens at the end of the hall* * *Draxx is in a chair,squirming* *Lurk:.........Why. *10:40Long TimeVok: Hmph, surprisingly comfortable straitjacket. *10:40Mysteriousjillguy *The other inmates go into the room* *10:40LIRLIRLIR: I know, right? *10:40MysteriousjillguyInmate:That's because you haven't gotten...the tightening.. *Inmate: >_> <_< *10:41Long TimeVok: Sounds fun. *10:41Mysteriousjillguy *The Inmate takes out a miniature wrecking ball and sits on,he then proceeds to lick the wall* *sits on it* *10:42Long Time(oh *10:42Mysteriousjillguy *A cracking noise is heard* *Inmate:GGAURGGHACK! *Shocked by bracelets* * *The straightjacket tightens,causing awful pain* * *The inmate squirms on the ground* *10:43LIRLIRLIR: o.o *10:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:...e_e.. *Lurk:*Walks into the room* *10:43LIRLIRLIR: Now we wait. *10:43Mysteriousjillguy *There's a huge circle of chairs in the room,inmates are sitting in some* *10:44LIRLIRLIR: Or that. *follows* *10:44Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk sits down* * *A humanoid droid walks up* *10:44Long TimeVok: *sits down beside Lurk* *10:44LIRLIRLIR: *sits by Lurk* *10:44MysteriousjillguyDroid:Hello boys and girls. *Creepily smiles* *10:44Long Time(so, are you gonna come in the RP miz? *10:45MysteriousjillguyDroid:Today,we'll be talking about our emotional problems. *Droid:...Without your consent. *10:45Long TimeVok: Vell you seem velcoming. *Vok: Zat is surprising. *10:46LIRLIR( She said she would later) *10:46YourFavoriteFangirl(Idk if I wanna rp.. maybe in a bit *10:46Long Time(oh, okay *10:46Mysteriousjillguy *pedestals rise up out of panels in the ground,microphones are attached to them* *10:46LIRLIRLIR: Which ones? I'd be glad to talk all about them. *twitches* *10:47MysteriousjillguyDroid:Please state the cause of your insanity and your...disgusting.."feelings".. *Droid:Anyone who doesn't will have their antennae/hearing organs poked with a stick. * *The droid runs backward into a wall,sparking* *10:48LIRLIRLIR: Will there be an assigned order? *10:48MysteriousjillguyDroid:Uh..Yes..first up..Fat..Irken..person.. *Fat Irken:Well Uhh...I grew up in a small,dirty city- * *Lurk pushes the Fat Irken out of his seat,causing him to roll away like a fat blob of....fat* *Lurk:I HATE THIS PLACE! ALSO,I'm obviously a completely sane person so GET ME OUT OF HERE- * *Lurk's jacket tightens* *Lurk:Aarfggh Nghk e_o * *Lurk sits down,it loosens* *Droid:So..um....Next up...Yoda-Wait no,Yotiv. *Draxx:*Mouth foams* *Grumbles* *staring at LIR* *Mask Irken:Sandwiches. *10:52LIRLIRLIR: *looks at Draxx* Hi. *10:52MysteriousjillguyDraxx:.....GATYHRTEDGNDHFHGYFGHG *Slaps* *10:53Long Time(brb *10:53Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx's pet rock suddenly vibrates* *10:54LIRLIR( wait for Mario) *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *10:57LIRLIR( hghgh) *10:57Mysteriousjillguy( patience *( young cowkiller wasp *10:58LIRLIR( buzz. *stings cow* ) *10:59Mysteriousjillguy( http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutillidae *10:59Long Time(back *(so, it's Vok's turn? *10:59Mysteriousjillguy( And yes,that wasp exists *( They live near me o_o *10:59LIRLIR(Yep. ) *10:59Mysteriousjillguy( *Never goes outside ever again* *10:59YourFavoriteFangirl(I go to a beach with horseflies, so.. :I * *Vok: Oh, vell as a young-ling nobody kared about me. I grew up a life being konstantly teased and mistreated, everyone I knew hated me; I vas an outcast... you kan probably understand where it lead me to. Emotional break downs, klinical depression ect... *11:01LIRLIRLIR: You seem more sane than the droid running this discussion. *(Waiting ) *11:02YourFavoriteFangirl(#shots fired *11:03LIRLIR( waiting..) *11:03Long Time(o snap *11:06LIRLIRThat was abrupt. *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *11:07Long TimeVok: Vell yes, I have more kontrol over my emotions now. From konstant learning from others, but zat doesn't mean they're easy to hide, very small things kan trigger me. *11:07LIRLIR(K. ) *LIR: Then why are you here? *11:08Mysteriousjillguy( Massive chat delay *11:08Long TimeVok: As I SAID very small things kan trigger me, making me do horrible things. *11:08YourFavoriteFangirl(Ive been stung by yellow jackets and horseflies *(:I *11:09Long TimeVok: Do you even listen, little veakling? *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( Cowkiller stings hurt more then yellow jacket stings- *11:09YourFavoriteFangirl(Have you ever been stung by a horsefly *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( No *11:09YourFavoriteFangirl(:I *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( I've never been stung by anything.. *11:09Long Time(then why are you complaining *(k *11:09Mysteriousjillguy( I'm usually too terrified to even go near one. *( I was just talking about the ant..wasp..thing.. *( Random facts *( ghf *11:10LIRLIRLIR: So.. who's next? * *LIR: *faceplants counter* uuugh *6:00MysteriousjillguyDroid:So uhh.. *6:00LIRLIRLIR: Is it my turn? *6:00MysteriousjillguyDroid:Ghhh..Yes *Lurk: :I * *Draxx whispers to his pet rock,drooling at the same time* *6:02LIRLIRLIR: *stands up* Well, first, I was dragged here by my master, Lurk *points to lurk*. Also, I eat people. And pickles. But I like pickles more. *6:02YourFavoriteFangirl(Btw if any of you are interested https://www.torproject.org This is the link into that world.. Im honestly a bit afraid to download it and just see what happens there, but some people have morbid curiosity *(Also, I think I might have an idea for a criminal if you all think its logical *6:03LIRLIR(eh.) *6:03Mysteriousjillguy( *takes link,puts it in a safe,and throws it into hell* *( nope *( *runs backwards* *6:03YourFavoriteFangirl(lol *6:03Mysteriousjillguy( So what's the criminal? *6:04LIRLIRLIR: Anyways, yeah. That's pretty much it *laughs twice* *turns on the spot to Lurk* *bellows* NEXXXT *sits* *6:04YourFavoriteFangirl(I was thinking something along the lines of an Irken drug dealer Probably a person who just basically snitches a bunch of drugs from other planets but most turned out to be poisonous and killed a bunch of people, leading to her arrest *6:05MysteriousjillguyDroid:Well uhh..Ok..Next,spazzy irken named Kirk. *Lurk:My name is Lurk. *6:05LIRLIR(Oh cool.) *6:06MysteriousjillguyDroid:Yep. Uh-huh. *A robotic arm grabs Lurk and puts him near the pedstel* *Lurk:Uh...Well uhh.. *Lurk:Ya see..I got bit by an acid secreting tenetacle beast..and uh..that's how Iwent insane. YEP. *Lurk:*rips the microphone out and walks to seat* *6:07LIRLIR *stares at the sparking microphone* * *LIR: *6:08YourFavoriteFangirl *there's a shady looking irken in the corner, just hiding her hands in coat, wearing sunglasses* (If Im unresponsive Im doing homework *6:08MysteriousjillguyDroid:So uhh...Next up...Draxx- *6:09LIRLIRLIR: *looks at the droid* Do you have a replacement microphone for everyone else? He failed to mention his disorder where he rips out visible microphones after he talks. *(Ok.) *6:09Mysteriousjillguy *A small rock flies at the droid* *6:09YourFavoriteFangirl(that disorder *(XDD *6:09LIRLIR(I'm going to confirmation in an hour, fyi. But I'll be back to RP.) *(We still have plenty of time, though.) *6:10MysteriousjillguyDroid:Oh,of course. Well uhh...Captain Crunch and Fruit loops come up to the microphones. GRRT *sparks* I mean Lurk and Draxx. * *Draxx walks up to the microphone* *6:11LIRLIRLIR: *watches* *6:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAURGH! You heard my stupid origin story,why do you need me up there again?! *Droid:Your resistance is being recorded and will be punished severely. *6:12LIRLIRLIR: Probably because they said so and they have weaponry *6:12MysteriousjillguyDroid:Exactly. *Lurk:GRGH! *Lurk:*walks up to the microphone,grumbling* *Draxx:The pizza is hearing you all. After we finish the triangulum of surfers in dreams,we will swim down a stream of tomato sacks. *Lurk:....... * *Lurk kicks Draxx away from the microphone* *6:14LIRLIRLIR: I believe he wasn't told what to talk about. You simply told him to go up to the microphone *6:15YourFavoriteFangirl(draxx: the manure gods are displeased with you for that lurk: shut up *6:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhh,I like to go FISHING on planet Zooktibar-24,and uh,OTHER normal activities. Now,RELEASE ME,BECAUSE I AM SANE! *( Lol *Droid:INVALID STATEMENT. * *Lurk's straight jacket uniform tightens,crunching noises are heard* *6:16LIRLIRLIR: Fishing? I didn't know you fished. What, do you do all of this while I'm recharging? *6:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:GAUGH! MY OR-GINS! * *Lurk falls over,spazzing* *6:16LIRLIRLIR: *looks at Vok and back to Lurk* It's organs.. *6:17MysteriousjillguyDroid:Unfortunately,that's all the time we have today. Proceede into the door on the other side of the room,and go down the hallway. * *A metallic hatch door opens up at the end of the room* *6:18LIRLIRLIR: *gets up and walks into the hallway* Oh boy. What's next in this funhouse? *6:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Follows LIR,still twitching from pain* *6:19YourFavoriteFangirl *The irken from before just follows them in the back, annoyed* *6:20MysteriousjillguyDraxx:Maybe they'll preform a lobotomy. I HEARD THEY FEEL PRETTY GOOD,after all the brain hemorrhaging and cranium pain. *Lurk:THAT SOUNDS GREAT DRAXX. *6:21LIRLIRLIR: I wonder how they perform lobotomies on robots. They probably already have the model I was created from.. I think.. I dunno. *6:21Mysteriousjillguy *A large room is seen at the end of the hallway,inmates go down it* *go into it* *6:22LIRLIR(Perhaps Vok should be the first to notice the shadowy irken?) *6:22Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanical noises are heard from the room* *6:22LIRLIRLIR: *goes into the room* *6:22Long Timebrb *6:22Mysteriousjillguy( I guess *6:22YourFavoriteFangirl(ok *6:22LIRLIR(or maybe notttt) *6:23Mysteriousjillguy( *time instantly freezes* *6:23LIRLIR(Well, we can still continue, the shadowy irken doesn't have to be noticed now) *( :I ) *6:25Mysteriousjillguy( Well I'd think Vok would have said something by now.. *6:26LIRLIR(ok. it's 5:25.. :I ) *6:26Mysteriousjillguy( 6:26 where I am *(*CLOCK INTENSIFIES* *( Doo Dee doo doo.. *6:28LIRLIR(tick tock tick tock gh0 *( 5:28) *6:29Mysteriousjillguy( *Mario's icon suddenly vibrates,time speeds up to 6:00* *6:29LIRLIR(ok lets just continue) *6:29Mysteriousjillguy(mario:*combes back* sorry lir *comes* *( no *( we have to wait *( for the plumber to stop the pesky koopalings- *6:30LIRLIR(*smashing pieces of wood to bits with my own head, in tune to a clock* ) *6:31Mysteriousjillguy(herrterdgyhigh *6:31LIRLIR(They changed the time to 5:45. We're not going to continue until I get back, most likely.) *6:32Mysteriousjillguy( Huh.. *( What time is for you? *( Oh wait-D"OH *( THOSE PESKY KOOPAS- *6:33YourFavoriteFangirl(ludwig is best *(ur opinion is invalid *6:33LIRLIR(My family decided to take me to confirmation at 5:42.) *( I'm sure it won't take long. Just remember to keep checking if I'm back regularly.) *(yay) *(Wait, I wasn't gone) *(ah- *confusion*) *(Anyways, continue) *6:37Long Time(well, i didn't manage to obtain the five mystical golden potatoes from the fast food realms. (but the journey was fun *6:37Mysteriousjillguy( By the time you return one of us will most likely be in the void of the internet * *(that's a risk I have to take. Literally. I have no choice.) *LIR: Whoa. stuff. *6:38Long TimeVok: *pokes Lurk* *6:39LIRLIR(shadowy irken-fyi) *6:39Long TimeVok: Psst, hey Lurk, lurrrrrk, lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk. *6:39LIRLIRLIR: Droid person. Where are we? *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *6:39Mysteriousjillguy( internet:dont be a cow man *( WHY YOU LITTLE- * *dont have a cow *6:40LIRLIRLIR: Hello? *6:40Long TimeVok: lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk *6:41LIRLIRLIR: Lurk, be polite and answer someone when they're poking you *(lol) *6:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'd rather rip his hand off,but Ok. *Lurk:What is it..uhh..umm...OIL BRAND... *6:42LIRLIRLIR: *walks around* *6:42Long TimeVok: Yeah, so if it wasn't obvious enough *cough* probably not for you *cough* I'm actually Vok. It was fun to confuse you as usual though. *6:42Mysteriousjillguy *The room is a giant conveyor belt* *Lurk:WHAT?!!! VOK??! *6:43LIRLIRLIR: I knew that the whole time *6:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:BUT...IT WAS...YOU..BUT.. *Lurk:WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL MEEE?! *6:43Long TimeVok: Yuuuuup. Finally got that through your thick skull? And yeah robot, I knew too, but you've gotta admit it's fun to see Lurk confused and clueless. *6:43LIRLIRLIR: I dunno. I didn't think you needed to know *6:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well Uhh...Hmm...How to respond to that..uhh.. *6:44LIRLIRLIR: *suddenly randomly shuts down* *6:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:WEll uhh..I guess it doesn't matter anyway- *6:44LIRLIR(CONTINUE WITHOUT ME-- *pulled*) *6:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:! LIR? *6:44YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..*Quietly*: Hey, you guys. Over there. *6:44Mysteriousjillguy( grghk- *6:44Long TimeVok: *Pets lurk's head* Yeah, just imagine I'm not heeeeeeeereeee. *6:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:QUIT TOUCHING ME! *6:45LIRLIR(no seriously, continue without me lurk can just carry him around or something- brhghrh see you soon) *6:45Long TimeVok: Yeah strange and un-trusty person-guy-girl-thing-I-don't-know? *6:45Mysteriousjillguy *THe conveyor belt leads to a large group of robotic arms* *6:46YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..*Ignoring that comment* You guys want any.. "swalloable rainbows"? *6:46Mysteriousjillguy *A robotic arm grabs Lurk,while another paints an Irken symbol,missing it's half and with zig zag antennae* *6:46Long Time(omf *(swalloable rainbows yes *6:46Mysteriousjillguy *The robotic arms do the same to the others* *6:46YourFavoriteFangirl(:'D *6:47MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? *Touches the paint,it's completely dry* *6:47Long TimeVok: Hmmm. An actual rainbow that I can digest? Or drugs? *Vok: If it's the first one then I'm up for it! *6:48YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: *Laughs*.. Whatever you think it is. *Tossing a small pill* *6:48Mysteriousjillguy( BRB dinner hrthg *( back *(mario come back *( the golden potatoes are hidden in modor,so it's impossible- *( *mordor *7:08Long TimeVok: Hmm.. hey Lurk. *7:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:HM? * *Lurk drags LIR* *7:08Long TimeVok: Take this pill, it's a magic pill that'll totally teleport you out of here. *7:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *7:09YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..*Snickers* *7:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:Magical pill... *7:09Long TimeVok: *hands Lurk the pill* *Vok: Yeah, it's extremely rare. *7:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:It makes rainbows right? *7:09Long TimeVok: Rarest or the rare. *Vok: Probably. *Vok: Uhm, you use it and get out of here, I'll catch up. *7:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm.....I HATE RAINBOWS! *Stuffs it into Draxx's mouth* *Draxx:*cough* *splutter* *7:10Long Timeof the* *7:10Mysteriousjillguy *Draxx's pet rock begins to vibrate* * *The rock flys at Vok and smacks him across the face* *7:11Long Time(oh *7:11Mysteriousjillguy *The rock flies back into a pocket on Draxx's uniform,motionless* *7:11Long TimeVok: Oww! Hmph, that's the 7th time a rock has smacked me in the face. *7:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:..That seems completely normal. *Lurk:*shrugs* * *The conveyor belt ends* *7:12YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ... *7:13Mysteriousjillguy *A large metallic door opens up at the end,revealing their cells from before* *Lurk:*Walks off the belt* *Lurk:So Draxx..how's that pill? *7:13Long TimeVok: Hmmmmm... after this I think I'm gonna fill Menami's room with mud and see how she reacts. *Grins* It makes me happy by just thinking of her angry reaction that'll happen. *7:13MysteriousjillguyDraxx:O_O *twitching* *Draxx:...I can see...EVERYTHING... *Draxx:GFhghgfbjgh nm jhkugjkjhckyfhkjfhftgh * *Intercom:Congrulations. You have passed your first day at our wonderful center. It is now 5:00PM,you will now be held in your cells for the rest of the night. GOODBYE. * *The intercom shuts off* * *The intercom speaker sparks and falls off* * *A giant centipede like robot enters the room from the entrance,tons of weaponry is attached to it* * *Guard robots follow the centipede robot,pushing inmates into their cells* *Lurk:*Drags LIR* *Lurk:HMM... *Lurk:o_o * *Lurk stares at the signs above the cell entrances,one next to Lurk's reads "YOTIV" *Lurk:...Why.. *7:19Long TimeVok: Oh, I almost forgot it's pretty easy to get out of here, at least I think... Hmmmm, you guys wait in your cells, I'm gonna get us some snacks. *Vok snaps his fingers, and instantly is engulfed in flames and disappears out of thin air* *7:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHY?!?! * *The robot guard kicks Lurk in the stomach,sending him and LIR into the cell* * *Energy bars close the cell entrance,along with a wall of energy* *Lurk:...*sigh* *Lurk:.....*coughs* *Lurk:So... *Lurk:*Walks up to cell entrance* *Lurk:Uhh..werid Irken girl...you got any power enhancing drugs or something? *7:22YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: Hm? *Stares at*.. *7:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Something to break out.. * *The guards instantly look at Lurk* *7:23Long Time(lurk is apart of the thug life now *(all about dem enhancers *7:23Mysteriousjillguy( lurk didn't chose the thug life *7:23YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ...*Keeps quiet until the guards are away* *7:23Mysteriousjillguy( the thug life chose him *7:23YourFavoriteFangirl(lol- *7:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:...She did it. *7:23YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: I didn't do nothin? *7:23Mysteriousjillguy *THe guards poke Lurk with taser staffs,he's electrified* *Lurk:GAUGFHFDHERDTFHDFG *7:24YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: :I *Sits down* *7:24Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk falls over,smoking* *Lurk:Aurghh.. *Lurk:Hmm.. *Lurk:Hmm...*Looks at deactivated LIR* *Lurk:Escaping this place will require incredible amounts of effort,stealth,and intelligence.. *7:25YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: *Smirks, shutting eyes*.. *Irken: ....*Tosses him a bag of something to snort* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk picks up LIR,and smacks him on the energy wall repeatedly* *7:26Long TimeVok: *Re-appears in front of Lurk engulfed in fire, but seconds after the flames disappear* Ehhhy! I got some nice delicious food. *7:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:WHY WON"T THIS THING BREAK?! *7:26YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: Ey. Is anyone gonna take the bag or not? :I *7:27Long TimeVok: I don't do drugs, sorry. *Vok: And you shouldn't either kiddies. *7:27Mysteriousjillguy *A huge gun attached to a robotic arm comes out of a panel on the wall,it fires lasers at Lurk* *Lurk:GGAURFGGGHTDFGHG *7:27YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: :u I'm just trying to get rid of them because I can't really sell them in here. *7:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:! *Lurk:HEH.. *7:27Long TimeVok: Well selling drugs ain't the way to live man. *7:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:*cough*....*Ack*.. *(delayed response) *7:28YourFavoriteFangirl(Why do I imagine her with like *(numbuh 5's voice *7:28Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk engulfs the contents inside the bag* *( WHAT- *7:28YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: -w- Oh well. *(idk- *7:28Mysteriousjillguy( *nostalgia rush intiates* * *Lurk forcefully chokes them down* *7:29YourFavoriteFangirl(:'D Black sassy woman voice *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Achk... * *Lurk stumbles over to the energy wall,trembling* *7:29Long TimeVok: *Eating potato chips* *7:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Heeeyy..guardd..Urk..Uhh.. *7:29YourFavoriteFangirl *lol it's kinda just that kind of drug that makes people get abusive and scary* *7:30Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk is probably getting sick from eating it all at once) *7:30Long TimeVok: This is fun, a lot better than collecting those stupid energy cubes or whatever. *7:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:*covers mouth* *7:31Long TimeVok: But Lurk's stupidity can get... rather annoying at times. *7:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Aughk...I've uh...I ate some bad cafeteria food...and inhaled some illegal drugs....from...that guy. *points at Vok* *7:31Long TimeVok: I didn't give you any drugs. :l *7:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:*looks back at Vok,grinning* *7:31Long TimeVok: Guards, you can even check the freaking security footage. *7:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Can I visit the medical room or whatever? *7:32YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: *Watches*.. *7:32MysteriousjillguyGuard:...........Okie dokie. *7:32Long TimeVok: Lurk, as always. Your attempts of a so called 'plan' have failed. *7:32Mysteriousjillguy *The cell opens,the guard painfully grabs Vok and Lurk* *Lurk:HA! WHO"S STUPID NOW VOK?!!?! *7:32YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: *Waves to them* :U *7:32Long TimeVok: *Sigh*... but these guards probably are extremely ignorant and stupid. *7:33Mysteriousjillguy *The guard flies up to the higher levels of the cell room* *7:33Long TimeVok: Idiots everywhere I say, everywhere. *7:33YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: Ay, probably. Good luck to ya. *7:33Long TimeVok: You know Lurk, I can leave whenever I want. I'm just staying here to watch you suffer. *Vok: It's amusing. *7:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:Good to know.. * *The guard flies toward a hatch on the ceiling,it opens up,revealing a long tube* * *The guard flies into it* *Lurk:Hmm... * *Airducts and wires surround the tube* * *Lurk grabs a wire near the guard and rips it in two* * *Lurk hits the guard with the wire,shocking him* *Guard:TDFHRTDGFHJTFGJFH * *The guard sparks and lets Vok and Lurk go* *7:36Long TimeVok: *Hovers, and continues to eat potato chips* *7:36Mysteriousjillguy *THe guard flies away into the tube* *Lurk:HA! SEE! I CAN FORM GREAT PLANS! * *Lurk leans on the wire from before,it shocks him* *7:37Long TimeVok: So are you planning to escape? To return back to your miserable and pathetic life? *7:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:GFGERGFDHTDGHDFHRFHFDHDFHDDGG * *Lurk moves away from it* *7:37Long TimeVok: Return to your so called friends who are barely bothered by your suffering? *7:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Miserable? I travel through dimensions,you TWIT! *Lurk:And..Umm.. *7:38Long TimeVok: Yes and that's all you do. To fill the void of not having anyone there for you. *7:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhh..Xi and LIR help me through my suffering.. *7:38YourFavoriteFangirl(if vok had a dick *(menami would punch it for that *7:38Long Time(XD *7:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:So does Menami.. *Lurk:And your son..sometimes.. *7:38Long TimeVok: Oh reallllllly? They only do it to seem nice in front of others. *Vok: Honestly, they could care less if you vanished off the face of the universe. *7:39YourFavoriteFangirl(menami: i will find you vok i will find you *7:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why am I even telling you this...you're just a smelly ...pathetic..magical..THING...and uh.. *7:39Long TimeVok: You're insignificant to this universe, a miserable and pathetic spec on the surface of life. *7:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not LIR...no...Neither would Xi. *Lurk:Not Menami either.. *7:40Long TimeVok: You're a sorry excuse of an Irken. *7:40YourFavoriteFangirl(says the one that wasnt even irken originally *7:40Long TimeVok: Okay tell me then, why have they not come for you yet? Why haven't they tried harder to rescue you from your pain? Why haven't they aided you in your time of need? *(o snap vok u so mean *7:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,so are you,compared to the vast Multiverse,you're nothing a miserable,pathetic magical being that wastes his time with an obviously insane Irken and his "pathetic" son. *Lurk:Why are you wasting your time in this prison,you could be conquering worlds..or grilling weenies. *7:42Long TimeVok: I've done more than you'll ever do in your lifetime idiot, there are thousands and thousands of things I do that you don't know. I'm not going to REVEAL those things to you though, but I have definitely made a dent in the universe. *7:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yeah,sure... *7:42Long TimeVok: So you can't say that's all I do. You know NOTHING of importance about me. *7:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..Uhh.. *7:43Long TimeVok: And what do you do? Search for that girl? What was her name... Fionna, yes, Fionna. The girl if you even found her she wouldn't like you. *Vok: Infact, I think she'd hate you. *7:43Mysteriousjillguy *A robotic tentacle bursts out of the ground of the tube,grabbing Lurk with sharp,clawed fingers* *Lurk:GGRGGH! ACK! * *Another arm grabs Vok by the head* *7:44Long TimeVok: Hgf- *7:45Mysteriousjillguy *The arms force them through the hole and throws them into two separate,hollow,metallic spheres* * *The spheres close,green lights are inside them,making them glow* *7:46Long TimeVok: What is the meaning of this? *7:46Mysteriousjillguy *The spheres are attached to a big cylinder shaped robot with three antennae,it's covered in sharp robotic arms* * *The robot flies through a big tube,leading to the cell room* * *A hatch door opens at the end of the tube,the robot flies through and ends up in the cell room* * *The spheres detach and fly into Vok and Lurk's cells* *Lurk:Grgh! *The sphere slams into the floor* *Lurk:Well Uh..that plan failed horribly.. *7:49Long TimeVok: See what I mean? You're horrible at plans. *Vok: And life. *Vok: And being a good friend to others. *7:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm..Maybe next time I should use my gloves and a jar of butter to escape... *7:49Long TimeVok: and other stuff *7:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well uhh....You fail at..umm..USING LIFE WISELY! *Lurk:And being a good father,for one. *7:50YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ...*Yells* SHOTS FIRED! *(XDDD *7:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:And you smell like moldy potatoes. *( LOL *7:52Long TimeVok: You say everything smells like moldy potatoes, you must have a smelling problem or something. Also, it's not my fault my son is so useless. *7:53Mysteriousjillguy( brb *( back *Lurk:Grghk *Lurk:Plegbth,Shaddup. Uhh..I'm gonna go work on some blueprints or something.. *7:57Long TimeVok: He's always letting stupid friendship get in the way. :l *7:57Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes his bedsheet from his bunk bed and takes out a crayon* *7:57YourFavoriteFangirl(i like how lurk is just fine after consuming all those drugs now *7:57Long Time(yup *7:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Draws stuff* * *2 hours later* *7:58Long TimeVok: Are you gonna do one of those stupid 'Draw My Life' things or whatever? *7:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:I"VE DONE IT! I"VE CREATED THE MOST INGENIOUS PLAN TO ESCAPE THE LOONEY BIN! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MAGICAL GOBLIN FISH MONKEY! *Lurk:AND NOW..TO....Urp....Ulp.....BLAUGHRTTFDHFG *Lurk vomits all over it* *7:59Long TimeVok: Ewww.. *7:59Mysteriousjillguy *Partly dissolved pills and other drug stuff is all over it as well* *8:00YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..Heheh. *Irken: Did I give you the wrong type? *8:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:THIS IS YOUR FAULT! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CELL- *Guard:SILENCE! *Guard:It is sleep time now. *Intercom:Attention all inmates,now is the time to rest your mentally ill heads on our spaceroach infested-uhh....awesomely comfortable soft pillows and sleep with filthy blankets! *Intercom:You will not receive a new bedsheet. Have sweet dreams and stuff.. * *The intercom cuts off* * *The lights shut off,the room is barely lit* *Lurk:*Looks at disgusting bedsheet* *Lurk:...e_o *8:04YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ... :I *Just lays down on the bed, unphased* *8:04MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Tosses the bedsheet away and climbs into bed,he uses LIR's bed blanket* *Lurk:...Wait,Irkens don't need sleep- *Guard:*Robot eye flashes red* *8:05YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: It's optional. .-. *8:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:.....Grgh... *Lurk:Sleeping is boring. *Guard:RESISTANCE DETECTED. *8:05YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: Says you. *8:05MysteriousjillguyGuard:*Pokes Lurk with a stick,it shocks him* *Lurk:ARGGGHHH * *Guard:*Pokes Lurk with a stick,it shocks him* *Lurk:ARGGGHHH *8:06Long TimeVok: Well, I can knock you unconscious if you want. :l *Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat *8:08Mysteriousjillguy( internet is stupid * *The guard shocks the drug dealing Irken as well* *Lurk:*twitch* *8:09YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ...OW- What was that for ene; *8:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Gets comfortable in bed and sleeps* *8:10Long TimeVok: *Just kinda hovers in the air, staring at a wall* *8:10Mysteriousjillguy *Two irken guards are at a table,playing cards* *Irken guard:I win. *Guard2:*slams table,the cards instantly explode* *The remaining cards play a built in music CD somehow,it plays linkin park* *(cue megan fox- *8:13Long Time(oh *8:13Mysteriousjillguy *3 hours later,an awfully loud alarm sounds* *Lurk:GAGGGHK! * *Lurk rolls off his bed* *Intercom:GOOD MORNING LOONEY BIN. HOW ARE ALL OF YOU DOING? GOOD? Well,we don't care. *8:14YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ...*Opens an eye* - -; *8:15Long TimeVok: *Still hovering in the air* Morning already? * *MysteriousjillguyIntercom:You'll be happy to know that we've surgically implanted 20 tracking devices in your intestines. If you leave the looney bin,they will explode. *Intercom:During your sleep. *8:18Long TimeVok: Wow, that's gotta suck for you Lurk. *8:18MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Or when you weren't looking,for all of you that despise sleep or something.. *Lurk:I hate all of you. *8:18Long TimeVok: Which makes me thrilled that you have to suffer even more now. *8:20MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Today we'll be starting an interesting new food program. For once in this miserable faculty,we're serving actual food for once. Not that you haven't been eating fake food... *Intercom:Anyway,you'll receive it at breakfast..which is...Now...GO EAT OR DIE. * *The cells all open,robot guards force everyone into a line* *Lurk:Grgghhfft... * *The robots lead everyone down the hall and to the cafeteria* *Lurk:Grughk. Real food...They've probably spiked it with nanobots or something. *Lurk:Or maybe bombs..Or guns..or DRUGS.. *Lurk:OR ANGRY MUTANT BEEF JERKY! *8:24Long TimeVok: Eh... well I've got my own food. *8:24MysteriousjillguyDraxx:The big hairy tomato says that you need to- *Lurk:Shut up. * *Lurk sits at a table in the room* *8:24Long TimeVok: I could give you some, IF you become my eternal slave and sell your soul to me. *8:24Mysteriousjillguy *Trays filled with delicious looking food are at the tables* *Lurk:NEVER! *Lurk:Hm....*Sniffs it* *Lurk:*Grabs a burger and eats it* *Lurk:Mffm...Hm...This actually tastes good.. *Lurk:Let me try the other stuff- * *Lurk's tray is licked clean* *Masked Irken:yum *Lurk:YOU! * *Lurk leaps at a giant paste monster behind the masked Irken* *8:27Long TimeVok: *Eats some more chips* *8:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:I KNEW IT WAS YOU! TYRYERTDHGHF GRAGHCK! *Strangles the monster* *Masked Irken:*Backs away slowly,disturbed* *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ... *Eats a donut* *8:28MysteriousjillguyDepressed Irken:..You all make me sick.. * *A robot hovers over and stuffs anti depressant pills into his mouth* *Irken:Ggfbgchhjhaugh.. * *The monster flings Lurk into his table* *Lurk:Grghk! * *The monster goes into an air vent on the ceiling,screams of pain are heard from the air vent* *Lurk:Hrggh...*Twitches* *( Brb *( Back *( Back *( chat delay *Lurk:*twitches a few more times and sits at the table,covered in paste* *Lurk:So...Uhh..Drug dealer irken..what's your name? *Lurk:...? *Lurk:*scratches but* *butt* *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..Mm? ... *8:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:What's your name? *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..Rena. *8:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh..I see.. *Takes out a notepad under the table,on the top it reads "PEOPLE TO THROW INTO THE FANFICTION TRAIN DIMENSION"* *Lurk puts "Rena" on the notepad,under Zik and SICC* *Lurk:*puts the notepad away* *Lurk:I see..so..uh...Why are you in the looney bin if you're a drug dealer? THey only hold insane people here.. *Lurk:...Unless you're..insane? *Draxx:Mlprggh....she smells like lemons. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..I think it was a mix up. *Shrug* I'm here for now because the only prison cell around my area was full and it would take too long to ship me elsewhere. *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Oh..I see.. *Draxx:*feels her face* *Draxx:Mmlpgghrrt *Draxx:*takes out a knife and bites lip* *Lurk:....O_o *( call 911 *8:42YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ...*Pushes off* >> *8:42MysteriousjillguyDraxx:I will have your babbys. *Masked Irken:Babbys? *Masked Irken:Babbys you say? *Masked Irken:Babbys like to ride my helicopter. *Takes out a cardboard helicopter* *Lurk:...What's a heilcopter? *Masked Irken:Alright,here comes my roflcopter. *Masked Irken:Soi soi soi sois sois *computerized voice* *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: .... *8:44MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:*shoves helicopter in Rena;s face* *rena's* *8:44YourFavoriteFangirl(lol i keep forgetting to put rena *Rena: ._. Can you not. *8:45Mysteriousjillguymasked irken: :3 no *Intercom:BREAKFAST IS OVER..or Brunch..WHATEVER YOU"RE INGESTING *Intercom:And now it's time for:Entertanment! *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..*Stands up, taking out a pill*... *Shoves it down the masked irken's mouth* *8:46MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Report to the door on the left side of the cafeteria to receive mindless entertainment and something to distract you from your hopeless,doomed lives. *Masked Irken:BBBBZZZRRTTTTTT! *Punches Rena in the face* *8:47Long TimeVok: Wow, you're a feisty one aren't ya? *8:47MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:*Stares at Vok and walks backwards toward the entertainment door* *Lurk:*follows,with a floating robot drone pointing a blaster at him* *8:48YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ....*STEPS on the Masked Irken's foot, making sure it's painful, then walking away* *8:48MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:Ouch. * *The door opens,the masked irken goes down the hall in the door* * *Inmates walk down a hall covered in smiley faces and posters* * *One of the posters say "WE'RE WATCHING YOU" *8:49Long TimeVok: *follows lurk* *8:50Mysteriousjillguy *The hallway ends in a large,circle shaped room* *Intercom:You'll be splitting up into groups based on..uhh....stuff. Once you're all in groups,you'll receive a tablet device with your group's symbol. Once you recieve this,you will go to the door in this room with your symbol. *Robot:So..umm...your groups have been selected carefully and based on specific data.. *Robot:...Inny Minny...Miney..Mo...*Pointing at inmates* *Robot:Catch...uhh...GRERGDFHDFCFHF *throws tablets at random people* * *THe robot explodes* *8:54YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Catches one*.. *8:54Mysteriousjillguy *tablets with the same symbol fly at the masked Irken,Vok,Rena,and Lurk* *( Nvm about Rena *8:55Long TimeVok: *Catches it* *Vok: These seem... really out-dated. *8:55MysteriousjillguyLurk:*hit in the head with it* GRGHK! *Masked Irken:*catches it* *Masked Irken:It seems to run on..batteries.. *Lurk:Grghk..we all have the same symbol.. *8:56YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..Are these tablets from more than 30 years ago? *8:56Mysteriousjillguy *The group symbol is a smiling bunny looking thingy * *Masked Irken:These things don't have TOUCH SCREENS... *Masked Irken:Alot more then 30.. *8:57LIRLIRLIR: *suddenly activates* RUTABEGA *8:58MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:Well,lets head to our door. Soi soi soi soi *Jumps into the air and pretends to be driving a bicycle,he somehow FLOATS ALL THE WAY TO THE DOOR* *Lurk:....How is that possible..? * *A tablet hits Lurk again* Lurk:GNGH! *8:58YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...*Rainbows pose* Drugs, that's how! *8:58Mysteriousjillguy *It slides toward LIR* *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( LOL *8:58LIRLIRLIR: What's going on? *8:59Mysteriousjillguy(intoxxxificattionn *rainbow* *Lurk:We're being assigned to groups to..."socialize".. *8:59Long TimeVok: This is stupid, I'll be back when this is over. Peace out. *Is engulfed in flames and disappears* *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh good,you got my symbol. *Lurk:*smiles* *8:59LIRLIRLIR: So we're still where we are required by law to be? *8:59MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yep. *Masked Irken:I dragged LIR here. *9:00LIRLIRLIR: That's good.. I guess *9:00Mysteriousjillguy *THeir group door opens* *9:00LIRLIRLIR: Oh. A masked guy. That's helpful. *LIR: *stands by Lurk* *9:01YourFavoriteFangirlIrken: ..*Shrugs, following the rest of them* *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *THe door slams shut as soon as they enter* *9:02YourFavoriteFangirl(why d i keep forgetting to say rena *(qq *9:02LIRLIRLIR: Uh. Ok. Now what? *9:02Mysteriousjillguy *Lights come on,revealing a triangle shaped room* *Green glowing lines cover the walls,ceiling,and floor* *9:02YourFavoriteFangirlRena: .... *Sits down, messing with the tablet* Assuming this thing atleast has wifi. *9:03Mysteriousjillguy *There's a table with cards,a bucket of clay,small builfing bricks,and some drinks* *building* *(builfing bricks *( now 20% at walmart- *9:03LIRLIRLIR: I've got WiFi. *9:03Mysteriousjillguy *A rusty TV is on the wall* *9:04LIRLIRLIR: So.. now we get to socialize? Isn't that what lunch is for? *9:04Mysteriousjillguy *Some beanbag chairs are at the end of the room* *Lurk:Well uhh...I assume they'll try to brainwash us with piggies on their TVs or something. *Lurk:So maybe it's uhh...an attempt to make us "bettur" with people.. *9:05LIRLIRLIR: OOH, BEAN BAG CHAIRS *leaps into one and headstands in it* *9:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:Or maybe they're trying to brainwash us into watching TV shows about pink unicorns with large fanbases... *Lurk:*sits at table,playing with bricks* *9:06LIRLIRLIR: At least its not shows entirely about Jib. *9:06Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk makes a Fionna figure out of bricks* *Lurk:..*sighs* *9:07YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...*On the Irken equivalent of youtube, watching a "How to convince people to buy your drugs - part 1"* *9:07Mysteriousjillguy( Lol *9:07LIRLIR(Good way to get into character Lol ) *9:07MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken guy:*watching a show about unicorns on the TV* *9:07YourFavoriteFangirl(:'D *9:08MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:Save the bubblegum kingdom Sickly sweet! * *An explosion is heard on the TV,along with the screams of badly injured ponies* *9:08YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..*Testing out something* Ey, you. *Points at the masked Irken* *9:08LIRLIRLIR: I could try to disable the blocks so it's not repetitive *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *TV show rating:Rated G* * *The sound of blood squirting is heard from the TV* *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlRena: Did you know I have the pill that tastes just like the candy from your unicorn show? uwu *9:09MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:*Slurps up drink* *9:09LIRLIRLIR: Then again, I have WiFi *watching videos about making weaponry on Irktube* *9:10MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:*head rotates 360* *9:10LIRLIR(Irktube= yes) *9:10YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:10MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:I am dis interested in your drugs. *Masked Irken:*head rotates back* *9:10YourFavoriteFangirlRena: Naw, this aint drugs. *Rena: It be 100% candy. uwu Just pounded. *9:10Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk messes with his legos,creating more and more Fionna related stuff* *9:11LIRLIRLIR: So that's how you make ANFO. *9:11Long TimeVok: *Appears behind lurk, some smoke is steaming off of him* *9:11Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk creates a Fionna-i-zed city similar to a familiar city on Irk* *Lurk:...Heh.. *9:12Long TimeVok: I'm back, anything new? :l *9:12Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out a building block crown and puts it on his head* *9:12Long TimeVok: Awww, is the wittle baby playing with his toys? *9:12YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..Peh. This video is idiotic. *Moves onto another*.. *9:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:SHUT UP YOU- *Masked Irken:SHHH! *Masked Irken:There are children reading this! *Masked Irken:*goes back to watching TV* *9:13YourFavoriteFangirl(ever notice that rena hasnt done much to lurk against him or hasnt had any hateful opinions yet he hates her already XD *9:13LIRLIRLIR: Welcome to the social convention. Watch tv or get onto Irktube. Or something. Or tease people. *9:13Long TimeVok: Here, let me fix it for you. *smashes the miniature fionna city* There! Looks better than before. *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Oh he was talking to Vok *Lurk:... *9:13YourFavoriteFangirl(Lol I know *(I was just pointing that out *9:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Bites Vok's arm* *LurK:GGGRGGHKKK! *9:14YourFavoriteFangirlRena: .. -w-;; Yous be mean, huh? *9:14Long TimeVok: OW! *Vok: *Pushes lurk off* *9:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:*punches Vok in the neck* *9:14Long TimeVok: Nah- *Vok: Could you STOP? *9:14LIRLIRLIR: Heck, I don't care. I'm watching someone put a tiny camera on a bee to watch it inside its colony. *9:15Long TimeVok: It's funny to see Lurk annoyed. He gets so worked up. *9:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:WELL,PERHAPS YOU COULD DO SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE WITH YOUR INCREDIBLY LONG LIFESPAN INSTEAD OF HANGING OUT WITH A WORTHLESS SON AND HIS SPIKY HAIRED FRIEND,MR.CHUCKLES? *9:15Long TimeVok: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. *9:15LIRLIRLIR: *gets up and walks to them* Ladies, respect the concept of personal space, please. *9:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:HA HA! NO..NO..I DON"T NEED THIS... *9:15Long TimeVok: Shhh, calm down little boy. *9:16YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...*Watches* *9:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Hisses at Vok and grabs the TV* *9:16Long TimeVok: Do you need your pacifier? *9:16MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:NOOOO! MAH PONIES! *9:16LIRLIRLIR: You both need them just to stay quiet *9:16Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk smocks Vok up the head with the TV,damaging it* *smacks* *9:17Long TimeVok: Ow... that kinda hurt. *9:17Mysteriousjillguy(lurk:smocks- *Lurk:*smashes the screen onto Vok's face* *9:17Long TimeVok: You know, I could kill you if I wanted. But that's the fun of it, I won't. I want to see you be frustrated, angry, annoyed. *9:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:*walks over and flips table,spilling everything* *9:17Long TimeVok: It's hilarious. *9:17LIRLIRLIR: Come on, man! HE HIT YOU WITH A TV, YOU DON'T HAVE TO HIDE YOUR PAIN- *9:17YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...Gahds, stop fightin! *9:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Breathes heavily* *9:17YourFavoriteFangirlRena: You both need to settle down and make up. I dun wanna die in here. *9:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:I can arrange that. *9:18Long TimeVok: Make up? Nah. *9:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:For all of you. *9:18Long TimeVok: Lurk already wears too much of that stuff. *9:18MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Grabs the TV and throws it at the room entrance,breaking it open* *9:18YourFavoriteFangirlRena: .... ! *Rena: ..EY, you. *Stares at Vok* Seriously, shut yur pipe. *9:19Mysteriousjillguy *An alarm sounds,robotic drones fly over and grab Lurk by his arms* * *The drones drag him away* *9:19YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ....*Sighs* *9:19Long TimeVok: Don't talk to me like that, druggie. *9:19YourFavoriteFangirlRena: I dun actually take none of my drugs. I only sell em. *9:20Long TimeVok: Hm. *9:20YourFavoriteFangirlRena: uwu Being most are dangerous to the body. I don't prefer to give anyone deathly pills in here though. *9:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:*glares at Vok,his eyes becoming watery* *9:20Long TimeVok: HAH! Are you gonna cry? *Vok: This is priceless! *laughs* *9:21LIRLIRLIR: Everyone here is greatly repulsed at your presence, you worthless example of a school bully. Well, everyone but me, of course. What happened to you to make you have the need to leech anger out of random people? *9:21YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...... - -;; Ay, quit teasing the poor man. *9:21MysteriousjillguyIntercom:OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,TIME FOR YOUR DAILY NAP! We'll see you all again in the afternoon. * *Inmates rush to their cells,being chased by guards* *9:21Long TimeVok: Well Lir, I'm not picking on anybody else I don't have a reason, that'd be rude. But Lurk.. boy don't even get me started. *because I* *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ...*Walks out, shoving hands in pockets* *9:22Long TimeVok: *Follows Lurk* *9:22LIRLIRLIR: He's just a guy obsessed with a cartoon character. Give him a break, yeesh. *9:22MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:*walks out,twitching* *9:22YourFavoriteFangirl(*misread as "a gay obsessed with a cartoon character" *(o h m y *9:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sits in cell* *9:22LIRLIRLIR: *follows* *9:22Long TimeVok: He's an annoying, worthless, rude, idiotic spaz. *Vok: I wouldn't be so hard on him if he apologized. *9:23MysteriousjillguyIntercom:OH! It seems we have a visitor! ...Men...Men...Men-me...visiting...Larry.. *9:23Long TimeVok: Eh, but he doesn't have the decency to do so. *9:23LIRLIRLIR: But he's OUR annoying, worthless, rude, idiotic spaz. *9:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:...What was that? *Lurk:*sits in his cell,covered in restraints* *9:24Long TimeVok: Yeah, if you can get a heart-filled apology out of him. I'll stop being hard on the little guy. *Vok: Heh. *9:24LIRLIRLIR: *in the same cell as Lurk* *9:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm sorry. *9:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Peeks in through a door, being shoved in by a few guards* ! ... *9:25Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk is drawing Fionna faces on the wall* *9:25LIRLIRLIR: Ooh. Menami! *9:25Long Timebrb *9:27Mysteriousjillguy( hghh *( Hopefully one of us won't GTG randomly- *9:27Long Time(back *9:27MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grghk.. * *Lurk starts to draw pictures of Vok being eaten by space mutants* *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Ah, hello.. uwu;; *Wearing a nice dress today, walking to Lurk's cell* *9:28Long TimeVok: Oh, hey Menami *Vok: Don't mind Lurk he's having a hissy fit. *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Mm? ..Oh.. *Menami: Lurk..? *Tapping the cell bars* *9:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Please ignore Vok,he's feeling very manipulative today. *Lurk:Hello Menami.. *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ^^ I was able to take time off today, so I decided to come visit you and Lir *9:30Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk looks a bit stressed* *9:30Long TimeVok: Wow thanks. *9:30LIRLIRLIR: Ok. *9:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:Shut up Vagi-VOK *9:30Long TimeVok: I'm just kidding- *9:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Frowns* You look upset.. Well, I brought you some of your favorite snacks to make you happy, if that helps. *(vok vag last name confirmed *9:31Long Time(oh *( then wouldn't mario's last name be that too- *9:31YourFavoriteFangirl(yes *(:D *9:31Long Time(aaaaaa *9:31LIRLIRLIR: IS IT PICKLES?- *9:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:Whoops,sorry. Almost said your real name. *9:31Long TimeVok: That's not my real name you idiot. *9:31Mysteriousjillguy(#it burns like fire *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Reaching into bag, tossing a pickle jar to Lir*.. *9:32Long TimeVok: Your insults are soooo bad ._. *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *And some chocolate and cherry pies to Lurk* *9:32MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh right,I think it was Coc-I'd rather not say. *Lurk:Thanks Menami.. *Masked Irken:Are you two married? *Lurk:No. *9:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! N-No, I have a boyfriend- *9:32Long TimeVok: Now you're just making up random inappropriate words to feel the pain of me making you cry. *9:32LIRLIRLIR: *cutest smile he has ever made* *runs to a wall of the cell and munches on pickles* *9:32MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:IS UTTT HIIIMM?! *9:33Long Timeto replace my last name and* *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....No ^^;; *9:33MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:...Okeh. *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: He's a close friend though.. *Looks at Lurk* Is there anything I can do while Im here? *9:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:Yes. * *Lurk pulls her toward him* *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: It's been such a long while since I've gottan to see- ! ..? *9:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:..Get me out o_o. *9:33Long TimeVok: Oh yeah, almost forgot to ask. How's Zik doing? He's an alright guy the last time I saw him. *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Is it possible to bail you..? *9:34Long TimeHe was* *9:34LIRLIRLIR: *munching on pickles but watching the conversation* *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:They put beaver feed in our drinks once.. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks at Vok*... He's fine. *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:It was horrible.. *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I can bail you out, can't I? *9:34LIRLIRLIR: Really? Why didn't they tell me? *9:34MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm not sure...I've made a huge offense...I could be here for years.. *Lurk:It'd take alot of money.. *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: My money at the moment is going down quickly, *9:35Long TimeVok: Money eh? Why not ask that Xisenin guy to help you out? *9:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:About 50,000 *9:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: However I could take out the most I could give. I'd just have to get a loan from somebody.. *9:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm...I guess Xi could help.. *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Xisenin? Oh yeah, he works good with money.. *9:36Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz suddenly appears behind Menami* *Darrz:hai *9:36Long TimeVok: See Lurk what would ya do without me? I'm always making helpful suggestions yeye. *9:36LIRLIR *Xisenin suddenly crawls onto Vok's head from nowhere, painfully weighing him down* *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ?! Where did you come from- *9:36LIRLIRXisenin: You called? *9:37Long TimeVok: EHY- Get off! *9:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:Without you,I'd throw a celebration party and praise Dusq. *9:37Long TimeVok: *pushes Xisenin off* *Vok: Well that's rude. *9:37MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I TOOK THE BUS. *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: You're the floor. Do your job. *9:37Mysteriousjillguy *flashback of Darrz stuck onto a bus* *darrz:wheeee *FangirlFREAK has joined the chat. *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....D-Did you follow me all the way here? ._. *(Oh hey *9:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Yeh. *9:38LIRLIR(Hi.) *9:38MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Cuz ur purty. *9:38Long Time(Hi *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oh um, thanks.. ^^;; I guess? *9:38Long TimeVok: Wow, that's totally not stalker-ish at alllllllll... *9:38LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps to Lurk's cell* Hii. How's my old home? *9:39MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oh and uh,there was an angry murderer following you. I stopped him by drowning him in my pudding pocket. *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: > <; oh. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:ITS HORRIBLE! *Lurk:WAIT! You're a slave soldier right? Do you visit here? *Lurk:Often? *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks over to Xisenin*... Hey! Do you think you could help me out? *FangirlFREAK has left the chat. *9:40LIRLIRXisenin: Uh.. I dunno. I'd have to ask Shiv if I'm here to guard. I can always forcibly get myself in, though. *Xisenin: How so? *9:42Mysteriousjillguy( ARGH *( chat delay *Lurk:Ok quick,shadow warp everyone but Vok to Zendra 4- *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: You sure? You'd just be put back in here. *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:NONSENSE,if I can create a new inter-dimensional warper on Zendra 4,I can- *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Bailing you out would be better. *9:43Mysteriousjillguy *An awfully skinny demon appears behind Lurk,in a ball if flames* *9:43Long TimeVok: That's ruuude. I can hear you ya know. *9:44Mysteriousjillguyof* *Lurk:..Oh right.. *Lurk:I guess you'll have to bail me out.. *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: . .;; *9:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:It costs about 50,000....or 2,000,000...Depends on how bad they think my felonies are.. *Lurk:It'll cost alot...that's all I know.. *9:45LIRLIRXisenin: I have the money. But if the demons disagree, then I can't do anything about it. *9:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:And stuff. *demon:nope *Demon:wait uh,you meant money.. *Demon:I suppose we could let him out...if you raised the price...a bit.. *Demon:Maybe..30Mil... *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....He's suffered long enough. The people running this facility should get to decide, not you. *9:47MysteriousjillguyDemon:Grghh..Fine.. *9:48Long TimeVok: Orrrr you could just keep him her until he dies. *9:48LIRLIRXisenin: whatever. I can get the money. *9:48Long Timehere* *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Okie... *9:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Antennae twitch sharply at Vok* *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:Tell me when I can get out.. *9:48Long TimeVok: Never, please. *9:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I will gut you like a fish. *9:49Long TimeVok: k *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: uwu;; If you'd be quiet, please. *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:A WEAK,PATHETIC fish. *9:49Long TimeVok: k *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:AND THEN..I"LL UH...shred the fish into pieces. *9:49Long TimeVok: I'm so scared Vok: Wow, totally menacing. *9:49MysteriousjillguyMasked Irken:If you want to bail us out,you'll have to talk to..the head office.. *Masked Irken:It's on this planet's moon. *Masked Irken:It's pretty SPOOKY. *9:51LIRLIRXisenin: That's actually comforting. I'll do it right now. *shadow warps to the office* *9:51MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Visitors,you have 3 mintutes left. *9:52LIRLIRXisenin: HELLO PEOPLE! IS DWIGHT SCHRUTE HERE? *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *The office bails out prisoners in exactly two months* *9:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Waits for Xisenin to come back*.. *9:52Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz has disappeared* *9:52LIRLIRXisenin: Hello? Who's the person I talk to for bailing? *9:53Long TimeVok: Hmph. *9:53Mysteriousjillguy *The demon walks through the cell entrance* *Robot:Hello..Uhh...Dinner seasoning..*Looking at computer* *Robot:What do you want from us? *Robot:Make it quick,I have to secure a shipment of super painful tasers in 15 mintutes. *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: The freedom of Lurk and LIR. And maybe the pony mask guy. *9:55Long Timebrb *9:55MysteriousjillguyRobot:Okie,how much money do you have? *Robot:Our prisoners will receive their freedom in exactly two months if there's a bailout. *9:56LIRLIRXisenin: Infinite. Practically. *9:57MysteriousjillguyRobot:Due to humongous amounts of awful paperwork,they don't give us breaks,ITS HORRIBLE! THEN IF WE DON"T FINISH IT IN TIME,WE HAVE TO EAT 2 MONTH OLD BREAKFAST CERIAL *9:57LIRLIRXisenin: Look, just tell me how much it costs *9:57MysteriousjillguyRobot:50 thousand *9:58LIRLIRXisenin: Uh. Ok. In what form? *9:59MysteriousjillguyRobot:Monies *Robot:Uh...Dollars..whatever.. *9:59LIRLIRXisenin: k.. *pays 50 thousand monies* *9:59MysteriousjillguyRobot:Ok,they'll be out in 2 months. *Robot:Have a nice,putrid day. * *The robot enters a horrible spaz attack and is sucked into a hatch below* *Lurk:GFHFDDFHFDHGFHFG WHERE IS XI?!?! *Spazzes* *10:01LIRLIRXisenin: *returns to the cell* He'll be out in two months. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:ARGH! TWO MONTHS?! *10:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Ah.. better than nothing. ^^;; *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'll have lost my mind by then! *Lurk:NO! DON"T LEAVE ME HERE! *Intercom:TIMES UP. *10:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !.. *Sighs* *10:02MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Get out now. *10:02Long TimeI said Brb *:l *10:02Mysteriousjillguy *Guards appear,ready to escort* *( Well uhh..it didn't need Vok..this part.. *10:02Long Timeyeah *but it's still rude *to continue *without somebody when they're afk/brb *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( Xi had to go to an office..in space....and stuff *10:03Long Timeso *10:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks over* I'll come to visit you whenever I can, every week. *Smiles* Enjoy the food, by the way. You'll be fine, I trust you. (Sorry, I totally zoned and wasnt concentrating because Im doing homework and rping at once *10:03Mysteriousjillguy( Without anyone else.. *10:03Long Timeyes, but I'll have to catch, and possible miss other lines while reading the previous ones *10:03YourFavoriteFangirl(I thought you came back < >;; Because everyone else continued *10:03Long Timehence the point of going brb and waiting for them to return *catch up* *(k, you can continue now *10:04Mysteriousjillguy( Ok then *10:04LIRLIRXisenin: *shadow warps back to his home* *LIR: Well then. *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Leans through the bars to try and give them both hugs before leaving*.... *10:05MysteriousjillguyIntercom:TIME FOR NAPS,YOU MAGGOTS. *10:05Long TimeVok: Oh boy, Guess what Lurk? We'll be together for two more monthssss. *10:05Mysteriousjillguy *The bars give a small shock* *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ! Ouch.. > <; *10:05Long TimeVok: Enjoy your suffering. Heh *10:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:You'll be dead before then,I promise that.. *10:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Runs out* I'll be back tomorrow! *10:06MysteriousjillguyLurk:*waves* *10:06LIRLIR(Shower continue without) *10:06Long TimeVok: Yeah, yeah. Whatever Mr.Tough Guy *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( ok * *Lurk sits in his bed* * *Lurk dozes off* *Masked Irken:*sleeps* * *In Lurk's horrible dream* * *Lurk is in hovering over the Milky way,in space* * *A bunch of stars nearby spontaneously combust into mushroom clouds* *Lurk:WHAT IS THIS?! * *A bunch of mangled corpses fly by with butterfly wings* * *The masked irken appears behind Lurk* *masked irken:egassem sdrawkcab *Lurk:...What? *Lurk:IS THAT A SECRET CODE OR SOMETHING? * *Lurk suddenly falls toward the galaxy,screaming* *( chat delay *Lurk:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * *Lurk flies into Irk,then toward a city* *10:12YourFavoriteFangirl(lsd dreaming *(did rena drug him- *10:12Mysteriousjillguy( no *( lir did * *Lurk shuts his eyes and covers his face* * *Lurk crashes through a building and then into the ground,unharmed* *Lurk:Hurh? * *Lurk is blasting down into the ground,rocks fly everywhere* * *The dirt around him suddenly becomes bigger,Lurk crashes through dirt particles* * *THe dirt particles become bigger,Lurk crashes through molecules,and then atoms* *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *10:15Long Time(Yo *10:15YourFavoriteFangirl(mlg molecule cruncher *(oh hi vex- *10:15INVADER VEX(hi. RP? *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(Yeh *10:16INVADER VEX(Which one? *10:16YourFavoriteFangirl(The Growing Stupidity *10:17INVADER VEX(k *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk crashes through a quark* * *THe quark soon becomes gigantic,and Lurk hits the ground,painfully* *Lurk:Urgh.. *10:18LIRLIR(Back hi Vex) *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk stands up,he's on transparent,flat ground* * *Under the ground is tons of data numbers and code* *( only miz will understand this- *( and lir *( don't say anything- *10:19YourFavoriteFangirl(..LOL *10:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:....Code..? *Lurk:This..doesn't make ny sense.. *Lurk:*pokes the ground,it cracks* *Lurk:This reminds me of the time I fought a mutant beaver- * *The ground shatters,Lurk falls* * *Lurk passes through the code like it's water,and ends up in space again* *( *inception theme* * *Lurk sees a realistic looking universe,with real galaxies and stars* *Lurk:Maybe those drugs are starting to take affect.. * *A nearby star explodes,sending out blinding light* *Lurk:Agh.. * *Lurk wakes up* *10:24INVADER VEX(Gtg for a little while, I think *10:24Mysteriousjillguy( Bye *10:25YourFavoriteFangirl(See ya *10:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Augh..*holds head* *10:25Long Time(bye *10:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:...*looks over to the edge of the bed,vomit is dripping off the bed* *10:25Long TimeVok: Hey, how'd ya sleep? Horribly, hopefully. *10:25MysteriousjillguyLurk:Eugh..Rena.. *Lurk:I saw more stuff then you'll see in your pathetic life,I'll bet. *Lurk:First,I crashed into Irk and saw-*twitch* *Lurk:....Why are you here again? *INVADER VEX has left the chat. *10:27Long TimeVok: Stuff. *10:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:Were we talking about something? *10:28LIRLIRLIR: That's it? *10:28Long TimeVok: Yes, you goldfish. *10:28MysteriousjillguyLurk:..What was it? *10:28Long TimeVok: *Facepalm* Nevermind. *10:29MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ah well. Now uh.....Dr.Seus..get out of my cell before I use....THIS * *Lurk takes out a pitcher of sparkling water* *10:30LIRLIRLIR: just push him out. *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:That's right. This is HOLY water,now if you don't get out,I'll-*Lurk tips the pitcher* * *The Holy water spills on him,it burns* *Lurk:AAURRGGHH *10:31YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Sleeping lol* *10:31MysteriousjillguyLurk:*drops pitcher,it splashes everywhere* *10:31Long TimeVok: Uhhhhhhhg. This is borinnnnngggg. *10:31Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk's skin is burned* *Lurk:AAUGHHKKKK * *Lurk stumbles and gets up,smoke comes off him* * *Lurk has bags in his eyes* *Intercom:WAKE UP YOU IMBECILES. * *Inmates wake up,mumbling* *Lurk:Augh.. *Intercom:TIME FOR..uhh...Hm...LUNCH! *10:34Long TimeVok: I'm tempted to break everyone out of here and see chaos happen. *10:34MysteriousjillguyIntercom:After that,physiology discussion and it's time for sleep again. *Lurk:PLEASE do,I would love that. *10:35LIRLIRLIR: Xisenin could do that without chaos. Probably. *10:35Long TimeVok: But that wouldn't be fun *Vok: Chaos is a beautiful thing. *10:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hopefully there's some demonic black magic mutants somewhere in this place,I want to watch them gnaw your limbs off. *10:36YourFavoriteFangirl(vok discord confirmed *10:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Then I'll sell your arms on Irkbay. *( BRB *10:36Long Time(oh *10:36Mysteriousjillguy( For maybe 15..20 mintutes... *( probably 15 *( Depends on when my Mom goes to sleep *( Brb getting to shelter- *Vok: Hey Lurk, you seem pretty mad. *8:36LIRLIRLIR: *climbs onto Lurk's head* *8:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Shut up Vok. * *Lurk heads to the lunch room* *8:36Long TimeVok: WOAH! Calm down there bud. *Vok: I am your friend, obviously. *Vok: *follows Lurk* *8:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:No you're not! You stupid ABOMINATION! *8:38Long TimeVok: Yes I am! I've done so many wonderful things to you, only friends with do nice friends to each other. *(oh *(massive typos because i'm tired *(only friends would do nice things to each other** *8:39LIRLIRLIR: Food *8:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:You treat my friends like garbage,you constantly humiliate me and pick on me,and you've put me through tons of physical pain! *8:39Long TimeVok: Awww shucks. You're gonna make me blush *8:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:The only reason me and my friends haven't killed me,is because you're IMMORTAL! Or something.. *8:40Long TimeVok: What? :l *8:40LIRLIRLIR: FOOOOOOD *was *8:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgghh,normally I don't say this,but I wish Zik were here so he could VAPORIZE YOU,or something. *8:40Long TimeVok: I'm sorry. I don't think your boyfriend would wanna fight me. *8:41YourFavoriteFangirlRena: .. *Following behind them, hands in coat pockets*.. *8:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:GRGGH! *8:41YourFavoriteFangirl((REKT *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk jumps onto a table,and grabs a random person's lunch tray* *Lurk:*Throws the lunch tray at Vok's face,getting food everywhere* *8:41LIRLIR( iiii accidentally turned on some auto correct its taking forever to type brbv *8:41Long TimeVok: Oooo! Somebody seems mad, flustered and upset-- *Vok: EHY! Do you want me to physically hurt you when we get out? *Vok: *Wipes the food off with a few handkerchiefs* *8:43YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..Can I call food fight? =w= *8:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:TRY IT! Satanic space goblin! Menami and the others will kill you for it! *8:43Long TimeVok: Menami... MENAMI? BPFFFTHAHAHAHAAA *Vok: *rolls over laughing* *8:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well,I bet ZIK would do something..if Menami wanted him to...I hope *8:44Long TimeVok: Look kid, I like you. Not because you're smart, not because you're funny. Because you're stupid. *8:45YourFavoriteFangirl(menami: im not afraid to murder *8:45Long TimeVok: But you know what's funnier? *8:45LIRLIRLIR: *walks up to Vok with a tray of food* *8:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:*Munching on food angrily* What? *8:46LIRLIRLIR: *starts eating the food, staring at him* *8:46Long TimeVok: You're stupid little obsession over the blonde haired girl, how SHE'LL never like you, EVEN if you met her. *Your* *(hhhhh tired *8:47LIRLIRLIR: Actually, you're funny! ^^ *LIR: Because you're INSECURE *LIR: *starts giggling at Vok, eating food at the same time* *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk twitches* *Lurk:FOOD FIGHT! *Throws another tray at Vok* *8:47Long TimeVok: That ain't true... but whatever. *8:48MysteriousjillguyPrisoners:*stare at Lurk* *8:48Long TimeVok: HEY! That's it. When we get out of here I'M RIPPING OFF YOUR arm! *8:48MysteriousjillguyLurk:.....*Standing on table* *Prisoners:*Ignores Lurk and continues eating* * *A nearby droid hovers over* *Droid:Violence detected. Calming prisoners. * *The Droid floats over and tazes Lurk* *Lurk:GAURGH! *Falls over* *8:49YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..*Snickers* *8:49Mysteriousjillguy *The droid floats over to LIR,shocking him* *8:50Long TimeVok: BFFFFFHaHaHAAAA *8:50LIRLIRLIR: *Shocked* FLAJACKS* *8:50Long TimeVok: That's what ya get. *Vok: *pokes Lurk* You okay, friend? *8:51MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grggh.. * *Lurk slaps Vok's hand away* *LIRLIR has left the chat. *LIRLIR has joined the chat. *8:52LIRLIRLIR: *gets up* *8:53Long TimeVok: *pokes Lurk again* *Vok: Come on, your food is gonna get cold. *8:54MysteriousjillguyIntercom:Lunch is now over. *8:54Long TimeVok: You don't wanna whine on an empty stomach, right? *8:54LIRLIRLIR: Sometimes people bully other people because they're insecure about themselves. ^^ This IS the Looney Bin. Simple counseling ought to help *8:55Long TimeVok: I don't need counseling. And there's a story behind why I HATE Lurk. *Vok: I ain't insecure about myself, stop assuming stuff. *8:55MysteriousjillguyInmate:Uh..Counseling isn't really helpful here.. *Lurk:HA! SEE?! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU"RE NOT MY FRIEND! *8:55LIRLIRLIR: Well, it's clear to all people that you tend to bully *LIR: It doesn't matter who *LIR: Or why *LIR: You should settle your differences *8:56Long TimeVok: Lurk, friends get in fights all the time. We're tooootally still friends. *8:56LIRLIRLIR: instead of being whiny brats that throw food at each other *8:56Long TimeVok: I never threw food at him. *8:57MysteriousjillguyLurk:You just said you hate me- *8:57YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Leaning on the walk, not even hungry.. just watching* *8:57Mysteriousjillguy *Dermis Prowler Security Droids come out panels in the floor* *8:57LIRLIRLIR: Well, you inadvertently made him get shocked *8:58Long TimeVok: Wait a minute, why are they letting Lir roam around? Doesn't he have weapons built into him or something? *8:58LIRLIRAnd me * *LIR: *8:58Long TimeVok: No. He chose to do that himself. *8:58Mysteriousjillguy *The Droids shock random inmates,pushing them toward the the back of the room* *8:58LIRLIRLIR: Why do you need weapons in an insane ward? *LIR: I certainly dont ^^ *8:58MysteriousjillguyLurk:They removed them when we got here. *Lurk:Forcefully. *8:58LIRLIRLIR: It was painful and a learning experience *8:59Long TimeVok: Oh. *8:59Mysteriousjillguy *The crowd of inmates head toward the hatch door at the end of the room* *8:59LIRLIRLIR: *follows Lurk* *9:00Mysteriousjillguy *Some of them run over Lurk,trying to get away from the droids* *Lurk:ARGH! AUGH! *9:00LIRLIR:I *9:00Long TimeVok: *Casually walks towards the hatch* *9:00LIRLIR *LIR: *9:00MysteriousjillguyLurk:*slowly gets up,stumbling* *9:01LIRLIRLIR: *skips to the hatch* *9:01Mysteriousjillguy *A droid shocks Lurk* Lurk:OW! 0_= *Heads toward the hatch* *9:02Long TimeVok: Ehy druggie, you comin' or what? *looks towards Rena* *9:02Mysteriousjillguy *The hatch door leads to a hall,the inmates walk through it heading to the discussion room* *9:02Long TimeVok: Hopefully we're not going to something boring. *9:03LIRLIRLIR: *follows* With you here, it certainly won't be * *9:03YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Following*.. You think I take the drugs myself? *Laughs*.. You wish. *9:03Long TimeVok: Was that supposed to be a compliment? ... *gags* *9:03MysteriousjillguyDroid:Hello inmates! It's G-GREAT! To see you all here! *9:03Long TimeVok: @lir *9:04LIRLIRLIR: Yes *looks at Vok* Why do you ask? *9:04Long TimeVok: What do you mean "You wish"? I just assumed you took the drugs. *9:04Mysteriousjillguy *The inmates are all sitting in chairs* *9:04Long TimeVok: No reason @lir *9:04MysteriousjillguyLurk:*sits down* *9:04LIRLIRLIR: *sits down* *LIR: Are we watching a movie? *9:05Long TimeVok: *pushes Lurk out of the chair, and sits down* *9:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:Agaugh! *9:05YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Sits down*.. *9:05MysteriousjillguyDroid:YES! We are little adorable robot! *9:06Long TimeVok: Uhggg... movies are so stupid. *9:06MysteriousjillguyDroid:BUT YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE TITLE OF THE FILM,THEREFOR YOU MUST BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR MISTAKE! *Yells* *9:06LIRLIRLIR: AAWWW. *LIR: OK! *9:07Mysteriousjillguy *The Droid grabs LIR by the head and and puts a giant metal bracelet on his head,that reads "MORON"* *9:07Long TimeVok: *slumps on the chair* *sigh* *9:07Mysteriousjillguy *The droid slams LIR back in his seat* * *A severely outdated screen comes from the ceiling* *9:08LIRLIRLIR: *slammed* *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *The lights dim* *9:08LIRLIRLIR: awww *LIR: *watches* *9:08Mysteriousjillguy *A Vortian appears,wearing a smiling animal hat* *Vortian:Hey Everyone! IT's Dr.Happy,and today,I'll be teaching you how to control yourselves and express your feelings naturally! *Dr.Happy:We'll also be learning how to act normally in our society! Who's ready for fun-OH GOD,LET ME TAKE OFF THIS HAT,iT"S INFESTED WITH PARASITES- *9:10Long TimeVok: Uhggggg... SO BORING. *squirms around in his seat* *9:10Mysteriousjillguy *The video skips* *Dr.Happy:*covered in burns,has lobotomy stitches all over his head* *Dr.Happy:WEll um..back to our lesson! * *The screen shows two irkens in a cafeteria* *9:11LIRLIRLIR: *looks at Vok* Do you need glue, good sir? *9:12MysteriousjillguyDr.Happy: Ok everyone,we're going to be learning how to properly respond when someone is upset with you! *Dr.Happy:Here's what you DON'T do. *Irken1:YOUR FACE SMELLS AND YOU LOOK LIKE A DUMB-*video skips* AND YOU SUCK! *9:13Long TimeVok: :l *9:13MysteriousjillguyIrken2:*Twitches,grinds teeth* * *The 2nd irken jumps onto the 1st one,screams are heard* *Mr.Happy:See? Attacking people,is NOT APPROPRIATE! *9:14Long TimeVok: This is boring. Do you guys wanna escape or something? *9:14MysteriousjillguyMr.Happy:Now,lets see what happens when you do it the RIGHT way! *9:15YourFavoriteFangirlRena: *Shrug* I'm in. *9:15LIRLIRLIR: If possible, sure *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *THe droid turns around,smiling in the dark,and slowly looks down at Rena and Vok* *9:15Long TimeVok: ON OPPOSITE DAY. *9:15LIRLIRLIR: Although, that looks highly unlikely *9:15Long Time(nice save vok *9:15MysteriousjillguyDroid:*slowly blinks* * *The droid doesn't move for a few seconds,but then slowly turns around* *9:16LIRLIRLIR: Statistics show that as of yet nobody has ever escaped this establishment *9:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well that was disturbing. *9:16Long TimeVok: Well they don't have magic... *9:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR's right.. *9:17Long TimeVok: *whispering* Can't I just teleport ya guys out? *Vok: It's be really easy .-. *9:17LIRLIRLIR: There have been about nine other occurrences involving magical inmates *9:17Long TimeIt'd* *9:17YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ... -.- *9:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Grgh. Vok wouldn't save us anyway LIR,he only cares for himself. Even if he does,he'll probably physically harm us horribly after he does. *9:17Long TimeVok: Well, I like seeing ya angry. *Vok: But this... *9:17LIRLIRLIR: If we escape using magic, you won't be allowed in this universe again *9:17Long TimeVok: Is freakin' boring *Vok: I don't care. Disguises would easily keep me hdden. *hidden* *9:18LIRLIRLIR: Would they keep your son hidden? *9:18Long TimeVok: Why would they attack Mario? *9:18LIRLIRLIR: I dunno *9:18Mysteriousjillguy *The sound of a screaming vortian is heard from the screen,along with the cries of multiple alien beasts* *9:19Long TimeVok: That's like executing a murderer's son. *Vok: Look Vok: Do you guys want out? Or nah? *9:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm...Well,I'd be even more a fugitive...I probably couldn't even be seen on Irk anymore.. *Lurk:Grgh. I don't trust you in the first place Vok. *9:19Long TimeVok: One word. Disguise... *9:19LIRLIRLIR: In order to escape, we would have to take control of the facility itself *9:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Let's stay here LIR. We can get out without his "help". *9:20Long TimeVok: OR just use my magic *9:20LIRLIRLIR: Yes, master. *9:20Long TimeVok: Fiiiiine. Hey criminals! Who wants to escape? *9:20MysteriousjillguyInmate:I DOOOO!!! * *A trapdoor opens underneath the inmate,he falls into it,screaming* * *The trapdoor closes* *INVADER VEX has joined the chat. *9:21INVADER VEX(Back) *9:21Long TimeVok: *grabs a huge group of Inmates, not caring* Here we gooo! I've got the perfect place for you guys. *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ... *Stares at for a moment* *9:22LIRLIR(Hi Vex) *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlRena: .. *Waves Vok over for a second* *9:22Long TimeVok: ...Time ta g- *Vok: What? *9:22YourFavoriteFangirlRena: You really trustworthy? *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Mutiple droids come out from panels in the floor* *9:23YourFavoriteFangirlRena: ..>.>; I'll give you anything if you need it as long as you don't lie to m- *9:23MysteriousjillguyDroids:RETURN BACK TO YOUR FILM. *9:23Long TimeVok: Um sorry, can't talk- *teleports the group of criminals to Menami's apartment* *a trail of fire is left behind* *(vok, you monster- *9:23YourFavoriteFangirl(OMFG *Rena: .._.! .... Great.. *9:23LIRLIR *A warning intercom goes off* WARNING: INMATES ESCAPED *LIR: Uh oh *9:24YourFavoriteFangirl.....*Sounds out cat screeching and criminals being scratched being kicked out of the apartment can be heard in the distance-* *9:24Long Time(XDD *9:25Mysteriousjillguy( ...I have 15 minutes..:I *9:25Long TimeVok: c: I've gotta see this reaction. I'll be right back Rena. *9:25LIRLIR(darn it) *9:25Mysteriousjillguy( I could get on when I go to bed,but that could take a while *9:25YourFavoriteFangirl(Ok *9:25Mysteriousjillguy(Grgh,forget I'll just go to bed early *9:25Long TimeVok: *teleports to Menami's apartment* *9:25Mysteriousjillguyforget it* *( brb *9:25INVADER VEX(Maybe Jib or Misty will be back by the time you get back *9:26LIRLIRIntercom: Large distruptions detected. Philotically marked culprit across all dimensions *9:26YourFavoriteFangirl(Misty STILL cant come on yet.. her mom's hogging the computer and watching Netflix *9:27INVADER VEX(Oh... *9:27LIRLIR(ah) *9:27INVADER VEX(She doesn't have any other means of getting on? *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( back *9:31LIRLIRLIR: :I *LIR: *walks out of the movie room as sirens go off and mayhem is everywhere* *9:31YourFavoriteFangirl(Her laptop was destroyed *(She has to share the computers with her siblings and has time limits *(UNtil she gets a new one *9:32Long TimeVok: Ehy Menenenemai, how's it going? *9:32YourFavoriteFangirl(So yeah she has to wait till someone's off, beg them, or sneak on during the night *..*There's a pile of knocked out criminals in the hallway outside her door* *Menami: ...-.- Did YOU do this? *9:32Long TimeVok: Nah. *Vok: Some funky magic stuff is going on. *9:33LIRLIRLIR: *through BEM to Menami* YES HE DID *9:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Crosses arms*.. *9:33Long TimeVok: Soooooooooooooo *Vok: Weird, huh? *9:34Mysteriousjillguy( BRB FDHFDFVJGM *(back :I *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Can you guys get out please? I'm actually in the middle of an important call. *9:39Long TimeVok: no *9:39LIRLIRLIR: *wanders around the looney bin* *9:39Long TimeVok: I'm actually in the middle of an important call. *9:39MysteriousjillguyInmate:*Wakes up* He brought us here! *9:39Long TimeVok: So could you please get out? *9:39MysteriousjillguyInmate:Now we can live in your apartment,RIGHT? *Inmate2:Yeah! * *Some inmates run over to the fridge,ransacking it for food* *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Come on Vok.. >n< What do you have against me? *9:40MysteriousjillguyInmate:*Turns on TV* *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....... *Starts attacking all the inmates* *9:41MysteriousjillguyInmate:GAURGH! *9:41YourFavoriteFangirl(they dun goofed *Menami: GET OUT YOU LOSERS!! *9:41MysteriousjillguyInmate:But- *9:41Long TimeVok: Nothin'. I'm just trying to answer this business call.. but I can't do that with you here. So can you please get out of my house? *Vok: *childish snicker* *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Kicking them out again one by one.. then looking at Vok* *9:43Long TimeVok: Annny moment now. I'm waiting... *9:44LIRLIRLIR: *kinda just walks by all the running people* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Vok PLEASE. *Menami: Do you want something from me? *9:45Long TimeVok: Noope. *Vok: Get outta mah house. *Vok: Look, I hear your friend is in possible danger at the looney bin. *Vok: Why don't you go save him? *Vok: I can keep care of your house. *9:46MysteriousjillguyInmate:What? The looney bin's perfectly fin- *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Because I don't trust you and I don't believe you! Like, how many times have I given you my trust before and you've screwed it up? *9:46Long TimeVok: 0 *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: -n-.. *9:46Long TimeVok: 0 times, to be exact. *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'm poor and you'd take advantage of that, eat my food and wreck my house. Because you know I couldnt pay for repairs. *9:47Long TimeVok: I can pay for it. *Vok: *throws a stack of game board money at Menami* *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... This is Monopoly money. *9:48Long TimeVok: Come on, you've gotta use your imagination. *Vok: Oh you hear that? Sounded like Lurk slowly dying from the abusive wardens... *9:49LIRLIR *punches through a wall and clambers in* *9:49Long TimeVok: Of course you don't care about that. *Vok: No response? I'm right, aren't I? *9:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..You know well I cant bust him out. I have to wait. They wouldn't beat him to death anyway.. he's smarter than that. He knows how to keep people off. *9:51Long TimeVok: Pfffft. Just a few minutes ago they were shocking him to death. *9:51LIRLIR * * *ok so *The Growing Stupidity *( We left off after Vok went to menami's apartment and escaped with inmates * *Lurk stand around,idle* * *Alarms are going off* *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *10:06Invader Jibhi *10:06Mysteriousjillguy( hi * *An Intercom goes off* *Intercom:LOONEY BIN SECTOR COMPROMISED! GET BACK TO YOUR CELLS! LOCKDOWN MODE INITIATED! *10:07LIRLIRLIR: *He is walking in a circle next to Lurk* *10:07Mysteriousjillguy *Security bots suddenly hover everywhere* * *Inmates scramble* *Robot:HAULT! *Lurk:? *Lurk:Those robots look painful. * *The robot hovers toward Lurk,and shocks him with a tazer gun* *Lurk:GFDGRTURY *10:08LIRLIRLIR: They are designed to be *10:08MysteriousjillguyRobot:SILENCE! *10:09LIRLIRLIR: *slaps the robot* *10:09Mysteriousjillguy *The robot sprouts 2 robotic claws and grabs LIR and Lurk by the head* *Lurk:Ow! * *The robot zooms over to their cell and chucks them in* * *Lurk hits the padded wall* *10:10LIRLIRLIR: It seems we could not escape. *10:10Mysteriousjillguy *The Cell laser bars activate,and a metal door closes behind it* * *Security cameras burst out of the padded wall corners,and look toward lurk and LIR* * *A robot arm sprouts of the ceiling,and shoves a medication tablet down Lurk's throat* *Lurk:AUGHHGHH CACACK * *Lurk gags* *10:11LIRLIRLIR: It would certainly be fortunate if a solar storm hit this planet, wiping out all electronics *10:12MysteriousjillguyLurk:*falls on the ground,choking* * *The robot arm chucks a plastic cup full of water at LIR* * *Lurk swallows the tablet* *Lurk:Enughh..augh.. *10:13LIRLIRLIR: *catches it* *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:This..is..STUPID! *Coughs* *Eyes water* *Lurk:We've got to find a way out of this place! * *The robot arm tasers Lurk* *Lurk:AUUGGHH * *Lurk is smoking and covered in burns* * *The cameras zoom in on Lurk* *Lurk:..Oh right.. *10:14LIRLIRLIR: *He sips the water* What is this, the Escapists? *10:14Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk opens up LIR's head and sits inside it* *Lurk:Your head is all snuggly. *Lurk:That is good. * *Lurk closes the lid on LIR's head* *10:15LIRLIRLIR: hmm. *10:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:We've got to find some way out of this place LIR..it's driving me..INSANE...y'know. *Lurk:They took out all of your weapons. Along with the snacks,why the snacks. WHY?! *10:16LIRLIRLIR: What ways do you suggest? *10:16MysteriousjillguyLurk:Uh.. *Lurk:Maybe we could poke the head..bin..guy with..a spoon. *Lurk:In the head. *Lurk:? *10:19LIRLIRLIR: That seems unhelpful *10:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:hmmm * *A circular hatch suddenly bursts out of the padded floor,under LIR* * *It's open and sucks LIR into it* *10:20LIRLIRLIR: AWWWAAAA *falling* *10:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Maybe uh-H-HEY WHAT'S GOIN ON?! * *Lurk gets thrown around in LIR's head* *Lurk:AGH! EE! OOF! DAUGH! * *The hatch ends in the cafeteria* *10:21LIRLIRLIR: :I *moving* *LIR: *He lands on the ground* *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk gets thrown out of LIR's head from the impact,he lands in an inmates food tray* *Lurk:AUGH! *Food splatters* *Inmate:GIT OUT OF MEH FOOD! *10:22LIRLIRLIR: *He stands up* *10:22MysteriousjillguyInmate:EVERYONE! *Inmate:THERE IS...A LEPRECHAUN IN...MY...CHEEEEESEE! * *The inmate spazzes,angrily roaring* * *Lurk jumps out of the food* *10:23LIRLIRLIR: *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *The inmates in the room seem tense,some of them are fighting* * *One inmate is in the corner,mindlessly babbling* * *The exits are all closed shut,robots guard them* *( brb bed *( i will be back *10:25LIRLIR(K) * *IRLIRLIR: approaches the babbling guy *7:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Man these inmates sure are lookin different *Lurk:Yeeep *Lurk:*Looks another inmate* *Lurk:Hey...that ones sitting in my favorite spot... *Lurk:EXCUSE ME! *Blob guy:HHURRUMMMM? *Lurk:I liked that seat. Your butt is touching it. *Blob guy:GIOIUYGAGLOGH YOUWANNAFITE BUCKO?! *Lurk:Uhh... *Blob:BBLOIUYRUAUGH *7:17LIRLIRLIR:*curls up into a ball and rolls around the room at an alarming speed* *7:18Mysteriousjillguy*Lurks pupils begin to shrink* *Lurk:I said... *Lurk:GET OUT OF MY SEAT. *Blob:YOU STINK LIKE A BAG OF CABBAGES **Lurk growls and grabs the blob man,hurling him across the room with unnatural strength* *7:19LIRLIRLIR:*Rolls straight into the blob guy* *7:19MysteriousjillguyBlob guy:BNLOOPOPRGHUAUGH *Lurk:now... **Lurk sits,taking out his candy bar* *Lurk:hmmm..that felt..strangely good for some reason.. *Cravitus has joined the chat. *7:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:Instead of taking others abuse with words, perhaps I should take a more..direct approach *7:20LIRLIRLIR: *rolls out of the blob guy and walks over to Lurk* *7:21MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR...I have a plan. **Several hours later in Lurks cell, Lurk is seen taking off his contacts* *Lurk:Its so simple...why didnt I notice this BEFORE *7:22LIRLIRLIR: *His eyes go light green* A PLAN? HOORAYYYYYY *jumps into the air* *7:22Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk deactivates his disguise and takes out a chunk of chalk* **Lurk draws a stick figure version of himself and LIR* *Lurk:Its so SIMPLE! We just need to get our stuff back from the inmates stuff...storage..holding...THING *Cravitus has left the chat. *7:23MysteriousjillguyLurk:There was a panel here that led to the lunchroom right? There must be other panels here somewhere... *7:23LIRLIRLIR: *7:24MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR! Activate your jetboot with your left foot and burn that floor tile! *Lurk:HURRY **Lurk points to the title* **tile **A security drone hovers over near the cell,hearing noise* *Lurk:Quickly! *7:25LIRLIRLIR: URKAYY *He goes into Duty Mode and burns the tile* *7:25Mysteriousjillguy*The tile becomes loose and falls down some kind of hidden tunnel under it* *Lurk:IT WORKED! *7:26LIRLIRLIR: *climbs into the tunnel headfirst* *7:26Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk jumps into the tunnel and puts the tile back on* **The drone opens the cell door and looks* **A chunk of cardboard with a poorly drawn lurk and lir on it is seen, with large scribbley text reading "WE DID NOT ESCAPE AT ALL"* **The drone shrugs* **Lurk crawls in the tunnel* *Lurk:Hopefully this doesnt lead to the toilet stalls.. **Weird rat things scurry in the tunnel, it appears to be old* *7:30LIRLIRLIR: *Crawls in the tunnel* *7:30Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk stops at a vent and looks through it* *Guard:Are you sure this was a good job. This place sure is SPOOKY *7:30LIRLIRLIR: *Stops to listen* *7:31MysteriousjillguyGuard2:are you kidding me? No ones escaped the loony bin,YOU FOOL! THe chances of someone attacking us with some horrible flesh eating robot is IMPOSSIBLE! *Guard:maybi yer righttt *Guard;But what bout the ghosts *Guard2:GHosts arent real. *Guard:THEY COULD BE! *Guard2:Sure is neet to be guarding storage room 22F yeeppp *Lurk:*Chuckles* *7:32LIRLIRLIR: *a smile grows on his face* *7:32Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk kicks the vent cover off and chucks LIR out, LIR begins to beep* *Guard:AHWHAAAA?? *7:33LIRLIRLIR: HAAGAGAAFAFG *Attacks the guards and drags them out of view of the cameras* *7:33MysteriousjillguyLurk:QUICK LIR SAY SOMETHING REEL HUMOROUS AND QUOTABLE BEFORE YOU EXPLODE FOR NO PARTICULAR REASON! *Lurk:Hmm well uh... **LIR's torso splodes,sending debris everywhere* *Lurk:You were supposed to wait till the bomb sploded,LIR. *Looks at a damaged LIR next to him* *7:34LIRLIRLIR: head But I was the bomb *7:35MysteriousjillguyLurk:Huh? What did you say? I wasnt listening. *looking through boxes* **Lurk finds a cardboard labeled "SPIKEY HAIRED KID STUFF" *Lurk:AH HA! **Lurk pulls out a plastic bag of what appears to be tons of deactivated nanobots* **Lurk chucks the bag at LIR* *7:36LIRLIRLIR: *goes into Normal Mode* Can you find the nanobot backup box thing? *7:36MysteriousjillguyLurk:Just activate it remotely or somethin **Lurk looks through the box* *Lurk:*Smiles* Now its time to find the best way out of this dump... *7:37LIRLIR*Out of one box, a bundle of metallic tentacles bursts out. It crawls over to LIR's head and attaches itself.* *7:37Mysteriousjillguy*Lurks eye shines begin to curve somewhat* *Lurk:Heheheh... *7:38LIRLIR*Slowly his body grows back* **kind of like watching water freeze* *7:38Mysteriousjillguy*Lurk takes out a page from "The Book of Paranormal Spooky Stuff"* *Lurk:I dunno why I never used this. **The page reads "THE MAN THAT PLAYS WITH FIRE"* *7:39LIRLIRLIR: *gets up* *7:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:Galactic legends tell of an interdimensionally traveling jerk, a butthead so jerky not even the jerkions from the system of jerk-11 could match in his jerkiness. *Lurk:Hes a reel jerk y'know. *Lurk:Described to have no true physical form and is said to be immortal...and grant filthy mortals one deal in exchange for a favor *Lurk:this INCREDIBLY HORRIBLY TITLED MYSTERIOUS BEING IS *Lurk:Vok *7:40LIRLIRLIR: *Walks up to Lurk, looking at the book. The whirring of a laser gun charging up is heard* *7:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:I mean, his name is scribbled here in red ink. Its quite obvious. *Lurk:NOW WE MUST SUMMON HIM! *7:41LIRLIRLIR: Uh okay *7:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:Although Id like to tear Vok's organs out of his stomach he could be a nice ally. *Lurk:NOW *7:42LIRLIR(Merio!) *7:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:LIR you must read this ancient binary code to activate the portal to summon his slimey sack of a body. **Lurk hands LIR the book* *Lurk:Oh wait **Lurk chucks the book and gives him the page* *7:44LIRLIRLIR: Okay, weird book. *scans it* *Cravitus has joined the chat. *7:45Mysteriousjillguy( kreb *( can you calleth mario *( we require him for current rpppp *( oc lurk is going to satanically summon vok *( because reasons *7:46LIRLIR(Krev are you there) *Invader Jib has joined the chat. *7:48Mysteriousjillguy*The room begins to gloq blue* *glow* *( jib *Cravitus has left the chat. *7:48Invader Jibwait what rp is this *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( can you call mario *( loony bin rp *7:48Invader Jibhe's right there *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( hes been unresponsiveeee *7:48Invader Jibhm i' guessing undertale or tf2 *7:48Mysteriousjillguy( we require vok socks to help lurk escape loony bin *( can u steem him *7:49Invader Jibwait no he's ot on steam *my guess is that he left chat open when he went to do mario things *7:49Mysteriousjillguy( maybe hes deeling with rl stuff *( yep *7:50LIRLIRLIR: 01010110 01001111 01001011 00100000 01010011 01001111 01000011 01001011 01010011 00100000 01000111 01000101 01010100 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 01010010 00100000 01001001 01001110 01010100 01000101 01010010 01000100 01001001 01001101 01000101 01001110 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01000001 01001100 00100000 01000000 00100101 00100100 00100101 00100000 01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101!! *7:50Mysteriousjillguy( in mean time we can add stuff to plot *7:50Invader Jibhis house is probably being raided by space squids *anyway, what rp is this *7:50Mysteriousjillguy*Pink lines form on the ground,pink fire emits from it* *11:11 Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Season two Category:Paused Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon